


Přimotaný mezi nás

by kingkoblih



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, LARP, M/M, Multi, Smut, Thruple, also strejda yarpen ano prosim, jaskier je julián protože mi v tom nezabráníte, myšilov je můj nejoblíbenější strejda, mírně inspirováno autorovou stáží/prací/zážitky ze života, překladatelská agentura!AU, překladatelé vs tlumočníci - FIGHT, war flashbacks to life at zuška, yen knows what's up
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Geralt a Yennefer tvoří léta stabilní pár. Také spolu pracují v překladatelské agentuře. I když Yen ve své vlastní pohodlné kanceláři s koženým křeslem a Geralt v "kanclu lůzrů". Julián do agentury přichází jako nováček. Má to však jeden háček. Julián je vlastně tlumočník. A vlastně to má ještě spoustu dalších háčků, ale pro ty si budete muset přečíst celou povídku.Je to dlouhé, nic se tam neděje, ale je to milé a hezké a ne příliš angstovité, což je vždycky plus. Setting je lehce inspirovaný vlastními zkušenostmi autora, ale nic deep v tom nehledejte. Lambert má rád auta, Coën je Karen přehnaně milující své dítě, Eskel není k dispozici a Myšilov s Yarpenem právě ve vedlejší kanceláři omylem vyvolali ducha Květy Fialové. It do be like that at work sometimes.Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Eist Tuirsach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Přimotaný mezi nás

Venku zrovna přestávalo pršet, a tak mohl konečně otevřít okno. Do kanceláře tak vpustil chladný, čerstvý vzduch, o kterém věděl, že bude většině osazenstva vadit, ale jemu to bylo jedno. Potřeboval provětrat mysl. Bylo něco před polednem, ostatní za chvíli půjdou na obědovou pauzu, kterou ovšem on stráví u počítače a bude dál pracovat na katalogu zahradních nůžek, který musel být do zítřejšího rána přeložený z bulharštiny do češtiny a odeslán na korekturu Elišce, která bydlela někde v Opavě, ale kvůli pandemii uvízla na Maltě, ze které se už půl roku nemohla dostat. Ještě štěstí, že s sebou měla firemní počítač.

Geralt se ve svém kolečkovém křesle pohodlně opřel, čtyřiadvacetipalcový monitor natočil tak, aby se mu nelesknul, a na chvíli si od zahradních nůžek odpočinul tím, že si po sobě naposledy pročetl několik emailů zákaznického oddělní Luis Vuittona, které se ráno snažil ze všech sil napěchovat co největší dávkou falešné úslužnosti a rektálního alpinismu. Občas ho ze zahloubaného čtení probudil nenapodobitelný zvuk žabek na linoleu. To Yarpen zrovna běhal po chodbičce z kanclu do kanclu a nadával na svůj život ve svém rodném jazyce – hanáčtině. Geralt se jen modlil, aby aspoň dneska nespadnul.

„Čau lůzři,“ ozvalo se za jeho zády. Do prostorné kanceláře vstoupila vysoká žena s hustými černými vlasy a šibalským úsměvem. Pobavenýma fialkovýma očima přejela po celé místnosti, pak vykročila rovnou k oknu nad Geraltovým stolem, nahnula se přes něj a okno zavřela.

„Ahoj, Yen,“ povzdechl si. Bylo mu jasné, že jí _jeho_ otevřené okno zase dělá v _její_ kanceláři průvan. Než se však stihli o okno pohádat, žuchla na stůl vedle jeho klávesnice velká krabice, kterou Yen přinesla pod paží.

„Nesu vám nadílku,“ zašátrala v tašce a s úmorným šustěním z ní začala vytahovat malé lesklé balíčky. Jeden hodila Lambertovi do jeho zaneřáděného rohu. Dopadl přímo na komínek krabic od pizzy. Druhý balíček doletěl až ke Coënovi, který jej stihl tak tak chytit, než trefil zarámovanou fotku jeho rodiny, a třetí trefil do hlavy Eskela, který se s trhnutím probudil. Poslední balíček položila vedle klávesnice Geraltovi.

„Co nám to zas pan velký CEO z Budapešti posílá?“ zachechtal se Lambert a začal cupovat plastový obal.

„Roušky,“ odvětila Yen. „Firemní. Abyste byli chránění. A aby i venku všichni viděli, co jste za lůzry.“

„Ty tu pracuješ taky, Vengenbergová,“ připomněl jí Lambert. „Tak si nevyskakuj. Jseš stejná troska, jako my.“

Yen se opovržlivě zasmála.

„Na rozdíl od tebe překládám ze šesti jazyků a mám tři magistry. Jdi se bodnout se svým posraným bakalářem z anglický filologie z _Brna_.“

Lambert zmlknul.

Geralt se pousmál.

„Jdeš na oběd, Yen-san?“ rozčísl trapné ticho Coën, který evidentně jejich rozhovoru nevěnoval žádnou pozornost.

„Jo, Eist už čeká v kuřárně a půjdem naproti na čínu. Tak za pět minut dole? Počkáme na tebe.“

„Aligátor kozamaštal, Yen-san!“

Yennefer protočila oči a vydala se zpátky přes chodbičku do své kanceláře. Ještě, než zmizela, otočila se ke Geraltovi a poslala mu sotva zřetelný vzdušný polibek. Geralt se pro sebe tiše usmál a otočil se zpátky k monitoru. Zákazníci čekali na přehnaně přátelské pobídky k tomu, aby i přes probíhající pandemii přišli do předraženého butiku a koupili si novou kolekci kabelek, které stejně nebudou mít kam nosit.

„Co tu Eist vůbec dělá?“ povzdechl si Eskel. Měl tmavé kruhy pod očima a na stole vedle jeho klávesnice stál jumbo kelímek silné černé kávy. Včera byla technoparty.

„Má přijít ten novej, někdo ho musí přivítat. A Calanthé na to nemá čas a Vesemir náladu,“ prohodil Coën, který se pod stolem pilně přezouval z papučí do botasek.

„A dobře pro něj. Od Calanthé by se dozvěděl jen to, kolik firma za minulej fiskální rok prodělala,“ zabručel Eskel.

„A od Vesemira zas tak možná kam zajít v poledne na oběd,“ zachechtal se Lambert.

„No nic, pánové, já běžím. Nebrečte, vrátím se za hodinu!“ prohlásil Coën a vydal se ke dveřím. Ve futrech si přes obličej přetáhl červenou firemní masku s bílým logem velkého hradu. „No, je to prd prodyšný. Ale aspoň mi to ladí k trenkám,“ zamumlal pod rouškou a vydal se chodbičkou ven.

Po chvíli se od svého stolu v rohu zvednul i Lambert. Ovšem až poté, co překročil dva přeplněné odpadkové koše, které už mu uklízečky odmítaly týden vynést, protože prohlásil, že bleděmodrý Opel, kterým do práce jezdí, „stojí za hovno“. Cestou ven nespustil oči z obrazovky svého telefonu, nejspíš zase konzultovali s partnerem, kdy se vrátí domů. Nakonec Geralta poplácal po rameni i Eskel.

„Chceš přinýst aspoň kafe?“

„Čaj,“ odvětil Geralt. „Nějakej bylinkovej, prosím.“

„Máš to mít, kovboji,“ zívnul Eskel a zmizel do poledního města.

Geralt zůstal v kanceláři sám. Ani z ostatních kanceláří k němu najednou nedoléhalo zarputilé ťukání prstů do klávesnic, bručení o blížících se deadlinech nebo zvuk Yarpenových žabek. Byl v celém patře sám. A v takových chvílích měl kancelář nejraději.

Zvednul se od svého stolu, který byl v rozlehlé místnosti jako jediný orientovaný čelem ke zdi, jelikož se nerad rozptyloval okolním děním, a otevřel všechna okna. Tedy, až na to, které bylo na zdi za Lambertovým stolem. Nikdo nevěděl, co všechno se na jeho zaneřáděném místě nacházelo. Navíc, Lambert měl celý stůl obestavěný obrázky, fotkami a plakáty závodních aut. A kdykoliv se jediný z nich pohnul jen o milimetr, Lambert to _poznal_. A Geralt se ten den rozhodně necítil na dětinské hádky. Otevřel tak aspoň okno, které se nacházelo mezi stoly Coëna a Eskela, nechal dovnitř do kanceláře proudit chladný vzduch a spokojeně se rozhlédl. Nakonec se postavil doprostřed kanceláře a protáhl se. V zádech mu několikrát zakřupalo, za krkem taky. Procvičil si i obě zápěstí a prsty, které neustálou prací u počítače začínaly značně trpět. Pak si sedl zpět za svou obrazovku a upřel oči na milion písmenek v rozličných okýnkách.

Zapískání.

Pateticky rozladěná trubka.

Dvoje housle, absolutně mimo rytmus i tóninu.

No jo. Začal školní rok a s ním začala fungovat i ZUŠka, která sídlila hned vedle nich. Všemi otevřenými okny se dovnitř začaly linout nesourodé zvuky, které snad během několika příštích let měly začít připomínat hudbu. Bylo poledne, na základní uměleckou školu se tedy scházely děti z prvních a druhých tříd a na jejich výkonech to bylo značně poznat. Geraltovi to však nevadilo. Dobře věděl, že mistrem se nikdo nerodí, a dokázal ocenit snahu. Navíc, jedno z těch děcek byla docela jistě Coënova dcera, takže se nikdo neodvážil nikomu z těch malých fidlalů smát. I tak se Geralt těšil, až mu na hodinách zabliká 15:00. Tou dobou totiž na uměleckou školu chodily starší děti, které už povětšinou hrát uměly. A tak v době, kdy byly kvůli pandemii všechny kulturní akce zakázané, mohl Geralt poslouchat Mozarta a Debussiho, Van Eycka a Shillera, občas dokonce Bacha nebo Beethovena. Občas hrála dechovka, to když měla jednou za týden schůzku žesťová sekce. Několikrát týdně slyšeli zpívat sbory, ať už šlo o Ovčáky čtveráky předškoláků, nebo Adiemus v podání starších dětí. A občas se na škole ráno scházeli učitelé, kteří jen tak jamovali, což nezřídka kdy ocenil dokonce i takový kulturní neumětel, jako byl Lambert. Jediný, komu ZUŠka vyloženě vadila, byl Eskel, protože se „v tom bordelu nemohl soustředit“, což v jeho podání znamenalo, že při tom rambajsu nemohl spát.

Geralta z přemýšlení vytrhl zvuk klavíru. Což bylo divné, protože co si posledních pět let pamatoval, klavíry v pondělí vždycky začínaly až ve dvě. A tohle navíc nebylo žádné Kočka leze dírou. Kanceláří rezonovaly rychlé, arytmické tóny jazzové skladby, kterou Geralt nikdy předtím neslyšel. Nemohl se při ní soustředit. Skladba byla rychlá, energická, tóny se v ní střídaly v nepochopitelných sekvencích, přitom celý kousek dával naprostý smysl. Tedy, Geralt nebyl žádný hudební znalec, ale za svá léta něco málo pochytil a, ačkoliv podle něj dělení hudby na „dobrou“ a „špatnou“ bylo barbarské, rozhodně dokázal rozeznat, která skladba vyžadovala více úsilí než jiná. A tuhle by nezahrály ani všechny ruce jejich kanclu dohromady.

„No teda, ti prvňáčci tomu letos dávaj,“ zasmál se Coën. Obešel Geralta, zavřel okno u svého stolu a posadil se. Začal se zase přezouvat zpátky do kostkovaných papučí. Geralt neodpověděl, ale jeho úsměv Coënovi prozradil, že si na zmíněného talentovaného prvňáčka rozhodně nehodlá stěžovat.

„Naše malá taky začíná s klavírem, říkal jsem ti to?“ zeptal se Coën. Geralt nepřítomně zamručel. Jasně, že to věděl. Jen dneska ráno to Coën řekl každému asi třikrát. „Dlouho jsme nevěděli, s jakým nástrojem začít, ale ona si nakonec vybrala sama. Navíc se nám úplně zaláskovala do toho učitele, co ji dostal, takže má aspoň pořádnou motivaci – nechce se před ním ztrapnit,“ zachechtal se a znovu zapnul svůj počítač. „Hele, nevíš, jaký je heslo do databáze Tescomy? Už tejden se tam nemůžu dostat.“

Geralt pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k zahradním nůžkám.

Když do kanceláře opět jako hurikán vtrhnul Lambert, nebyly zvuky z vedlejší umělecké školy slyšet. Přeřvával je totiž Sandstorm od Darude.

„Zavři dveře, prosím tě,“ zavrčel Geralt. Lambert se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Dveře na chodbičku za sebou zabouchnul a tím hlasité DU-DU-DU-DU-DUUU alespoň trochu utlumil.

„Co zas Yarpen blbne?“ protáhnul se za svým stolem Coën. Rozvalil se na kolečkové židli a bez okolků si položil nohy na stůl.

„Nevim, ale _stojí_ ,“ odvětil Lambert a přeskočil odpaďák, aby mohl zaujmout své obvyklé místo pod oknem. Coën s Geraltem si vyměnili pohledy. Yarpenovo ajťácké doupě se skládalo z obrovského stolu se třemi obrazovkami, za kterými věčně nebyl vidět, a ze kterých na všechny strany trčely dráty. Zabíral tak dobrou polovinu „trpasličího kanclu“, který dostal název podle obrovského plakátu Gimliho, který se mračil na každého kolemjdoucího, ale hlavně na obrovský plakát Legolase, kterého měla na věčně otevřených dveřích kanceláře vylepeného Yennefer. Soutěživost byla v agentuře na denním pořádku, ačkoliv se všichni tvářili jako kamarádi. Nicméně, zpět k Yarpenovi. K jeho malé staničce patřil také tak zvaný „stoják“, tedy vysoký stolek s laptopem, u kterého mohl věčně nahrbený Yarpen stát. Používal ho jen ve chvílích největší krize, když potřeboval vyřešit něco, co z jeho doupěte vyřešit nešlo. Geralt ho u stojáka několikrát viděl za podivných zvuků industriálního techna brečet.

Když se do kanceláře šouravým krokem dopravil Eskel, tentokrát z chodbičky dovnitř vpustil nesrozumitelný křik.

„To už Yarpen poslouchá hudbu aj v mrtvejch jazycích?“ postěžoval si Lambert.

„To je islandština,“ zívnul Eskel a svalil se do svého křesílka a zapnul počítač. Lambert se zamračil.

„Ty umíš islandsky?“

„Jezdím tam každej rok sledovat gejzíry,“ zamumlal Eskel a postavil vedle své klávesnice další jumbo kelímek kafe. „A tihle kluci se jmenujou Hatari, byl jsem asi na čtyřech jejich koncertech.“

„Na čtyřech?“ hvízdnul uznale Coën. „Chápal bych, kdyby sem k nám zabloudili jednou. Ale čtyřikrát?“

„Jel jsem s nima tour. Česko, Rakousko, Německo a Francie. Bylo to těsně před pandemií, pak zrušili snad i večerníčky.“

Geralt se pousmál.

Z chodbičky se ozval ženský křik. Geralt okamžitě poznal Yen. Slovní přestřelka s Yarpenem byla krátká, ale účinná, vzhledem k tomu, že hlasitá hudba, která Geraltovi poslední hodinu a půl drásala nervy, konečně ustala. Klapání Yenniných podpatků se nezadržitelně blížilo k jejich dveřím, a to mohlo znamenat jen jediné.

„Čau, lůzři!“ pozdravila ještě předtím, než naplno otevřela dveře. Lambert se už už nadechoval na nějaký pořádně peprný comeback, ale naštěstí se včas kousnul do jazyka. Yen totiž dovnitř nevcházela sama. V závěsu za ní vstoupil hnědovlasý mladík v sytě žluté košili.

„Pánové, tohle je Julián,“ představila ho Yen celému osazenstvu. Na jejich odpovědi však nečekala.

„Tak koukni. Támhle vzadu, ten, co předstírá, že pracuje, to je Eskel, ten dělá finštinu, švédštinu a z nějakýho důvodu má na starosti koordinaci slovenštiny.“ Pravda. Eskel slovensky neuměl. Znaveně se na Juliána usmál a zamával mu. „Támhle v těch papučích to je Coën. Jo, jasně, my víme, že tvoje malá se začala učit hrát na klavír,“ utnula Coëna, který se okamžitě nadechoval k dalšímu ze svých proslulých monologů. „Coën dělá němčinu a angličtinu a předstírá, že umí japonsky.“ Coën se znovu nadechnul, ale Yen mu nedala příležitost. „Vedle něho, tam mezi těma omalovánkama autíček, to je Lambert. Je tu nejmladší – teda, teď bude druhej nejmladší, hned po tobě. Dělá angličtinu. Techniku, vozové parky, auta.“

„Ale jen ty rychlý,“ dodal Lambert a hloupě se na nově příchozího zazubil.

„A tohle je Geralt,“ ukázala Yen na posledního z obyvatel kanceláře. Rozhodně se tvářila o něco hrději, než když představovala ostatní. „Dělá angličtinu, bulharštinu a francouzštinu.“

Geralt na vteřinu odtrhnul pohled od obrazovky a na pozdrav mladíkovi kývnul.

„Moc mě těší!“ věnoval Julián všem vřelý úsměv. Jeho hlas byl sametově jemný a přívětivý a Geralt si byl jistý, že už ho někdy slyšel. Ještě jednou si proto mladíka prohlédnul. Hnědé vlasy, modré oči, zářivě žlutá košile, tmavomodré, značně vypasované společenské kalhoty, kožené polobotky ladící s koženým opaskem, přítomný výraz a jiskra v oku, vskutku reprezentativní vzezření. No jasně. Tak to nemohl být nikdo jiný, než…

„Takže tlumočník,“ zachechtal se Lambert. „Pandemie vám dává pořádně na prdel, co?“

„Hleď si svýho, odpadkovej skřete,“ odpálkovala ho Yennefer. „Abys věděl, udělal vstupní test na 101 %, což je, pokud se nemýlím, o celých 30 % víc, než ty.“

„Musíš na mě bejt furt tak strašně hnusná?“ zamračil se Lambert.

„A musíš se ty furt šplíchat tím hnusným deodorantem? Nikdo nemá rád vůni ‚kůže a sušenek‘.“

„Děláš to zase! Geralte, dělá to zase! Řekni jí něco!“

Geralt se zachechtal a otočil se k Yennefer.

„No tak,“ prohodil vlídně. „Nemusíte nám toho nového hned vyděsit.“

„My? Vyděsit?“ ušklíbla se Yen. „Ještě nepotkal Myšilova.“

Jako na zavolanou se do místnosti vřítil bosý, zarostlý padesátník v květované košili a oranžových kalhotách. V očích měl manický výraz, beze slova uštědřil Juliánovi pořádnou herdu do zad, popadl ho za loket a se slovy „Tak jdem!“ ho odtáhnul pryč. Geralt měl Myšilova rád. Byl na jeho vkus trochu výstřední, ale v hlavě to měl, jakkoliv o tom jeho okolí často pochybovalo, v pořádku. Byl to jeden z nejchytřejších lidí, které znal, a kdykoliv za ním mohl přijít pro radu. Ať už kvůli překladu, tak kvůli životním strastem. Spolupracovali spolu už skoro dvě desetiletí a jen díky němu se Geralt k této pohodlné židli v překladatelské agentuře dostal. I přesto byl Myšilov opředený tajemstvím. Nikdo nevěděl, kde bydlí, nikdo o něm nevěděl nic, co se Myšilov sám nerozhodl svému okolí sdělit. V kanceláři, ba co, i v celostátních a mezinárodních překladatelských kruzích se o něm nesla řada zvěstí a pomluv, přičemž u některých z nich si byl Geralt téměř jistý, že je vypustil on sám. A aby tomu nasadil korunu, nikdo nevěděl, jak se Myšilov opravdu jmenuje. Dokonce i jeho firemní email byl panmysilov@eldersea.com. Což samozřejmě štvalo hlavně Lamberta, kterého jeho vlastní, nudně obyčejná emailová adresa urážela.

Nicméně Myšilov fungoval v agentuře jako takový lakmusový papírek. Každý nováček musel nejprve projít přes něj. Týden až dva každý nově příchozí strávil v trpasličím kanclu, kde ho trpělivý a pečlivý Myšilov zaučil. Pokud nově příchozí přežil Myšilovovo puntičkářství, podivínství a manické výbuchy kreativity kombinované s Yarpenovými výbuchy vzteku, beznadějným pláčem a spamovými emaily s fakty o vyhynulých zvířatech, byl každý takový kandidát plně připravený na své vlastní místo v příslušném oddělení agentury. V kanceláři právního překladu seděla Yennefer, ale občas se tam mihla i Calanthé, která, jakožto vedoucí celé pobočky, už toho ale zas tak moc nenapřekládala. Yennefer však všechno zvládala bez problému, navíc jí z home officu pomáhaly Triss a Sabrina. Lékařský překlad si pro sebe syslili Eist a Istredd, ačkoliv oba do své kanceláře chodili jen občas. Eist většinou pracoval na cestách, když doprovázel Calanthé, a Istredd zároveň s prací v agentuře přednášel na lékařské fakultě. Jak to zvládal, to nikdo nechápal. V trpasličím kanclu si Myšilov pracoval na svých tajemných zakázkách, zatímco Yarpen se snažil udržet celou agenturu v chodu, no a Geraltova kancelář lůzrů, ta se prostě jen snažila nic neposrat. Nikdo z nich nebyl v ničem nijak extra dobrý, dělali všechno, od marketingu přes zahradnictví po elektroniku. Ale dělali to dobře a s příkladnou péčí. Tedy, to že v ničem nebyli nijak extra dobří, to nebyla tak úplně pravda. Geralt byl výborný překladatel beletrie. Časy jeho největší slávy však byly nenávratně pryč, a teď byl vděčný za to, že mu vůbec někdo občas svěří ikeáckej katalog.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ ucítil na rameni Yenninu dlaň. Zaklonil hlavu a usmál se na ni. Yen se nad ním skláněla a viděl její obličej vzhůru nohama. I tak byla nádherná. Usmívala se na něj, ve fialkových očích jí jiskřilo, a husté černé vlasy jí padaly do očí.

„Ále. Nůžky na křoví, nůžky na plot… znáš to.“

„Neznám,“ ušklíbla se Yennefer. Zkrátka mu _musela_ dát najevo, že zahradní katalogy jsou pod její úroveň. I přes to se sehnula a políbila Geralta na čelo. Cítil, jak jsou její rty horké.

„Nějaké dojmy z toho nového?“ zeptal se zvídavě.

„Z Juliána? Je to ucho,“ zasmála se Yennefer. „Je mladej a nevycválanej. Ale má za sebou slušnou kariéru. Proklepla jsem si ho, magistra z tlumočení zvládl udělat v Praze s červeným diplomem, což je docela mazec na to, že bakaláře dělal v Olomouci. V tlumočnických kruzích si ho všichni váží a jsou s ním spokojení. Má na svůj věk hodně slušnou bilanci.“

„Kde už jsem ho slyšel?“

„ČT. Dělal to soudní slyšení se Zuckebergem. Mimo jiné.“

Aha! Tak odtud mu ten hlas přišel povědomý. Tenkrát na všech facebookových skupinách tenhle výkon velice chválili.

„A co u nás bude dělat?“

„Bude jenom junior translator. A navíc na poloviční úvazek,“ pokrčila Yen rameny.

„Takže klučina pro všechno,“ zachechtal se Lambert.

„Ty se moc nesměj. Stačí mu dvakrát třikrát dodržet deadline a bude mít lepší bilanci než ty. Co nevidět mu Calanthé nabídne tvoji židli.“

Geralt ji pohladil po předloktí. „Neprovokuj.“

Yen se jen šibalsky usmála a znovu se k němu sehnula. Políbila ho a shrnula mu dlouhé vlasy za ucho.

„A vůbec, neměl ho mít na starosti Eist? Kde je?“ zamračil se Geralt. Yen se ale jen zasmála a sehnula se k němu.

„V kotelně s Calanthé,“ zašeptala mu do ucha. Pohladila Geralta po tváři a mrkla na něj.

„Tak čau večer. Přinesu pizzu.“

A zmizela.

***

Byl v nové práci třetí týden. Byl pátek a jako vždycky nestíhal, což bylo překvapivé vzhledem k tomu, že se musel přesunout jen o pár vchodů dál. Ale na druhou stranu, teď už nebyl závislý na Myšilovově pomoci a tím pádem se nemusel přizpůsobovat jeho pracovní době. Těch pár minut, které stráví tím, že si naproti v kavárně koupí čaj, aby měl celé odpoledne co usrkávat u monitoru, znamená jen to, že večer bude taky o pár minut později odcházet. To přežije. Schody do čtvrtého patra, kde se rozprostíraly kanceláře překladové agentury Elder Sea, vycházel pomalu. Ne proto, že by se mu do práce nechtělo, ale proto, aby horký čaj z kelímku, na který si v kavárně zapomněl vzít víčko, nevylil na novou fialovou košili s potiskem jezevčíků. Naštěstí pod rouškou (která samozřejmě svou barvou ladila s košilí) nikdo neviděl, jak má soustředěně vypláznutý jazyk. Maska však mohla s příchodem do práce konečně sklouznout z jeho obličeje. Na jednu stranu bylo lehce znepokojivé, že si se zakrýváním obličeje v kanceláři nikdo nedělal hlavu. Na druhou stranu, většinou mezi sebou měli dostatečné rozestupy. A jejich práce se v případě nákazy dala dělat z domu. Nu což. Přece se nebude stresovat úplně všude.

Když prošel hlavními dveřmi, zamával do první otevřené kanceláře na Yarpena s Myšilovem. Nevěnovali mu pozornost. Myšilov s manickým smíchem pobíhal kolem svého stolu a z jeho nekoherentních výkřiků šlo pochopit jen to, že se jeho radost týkala Minecraftu. Yarpen klečel za svými třemi monitory a se slzami na krajíčku bojoval s chuchvalcem drátů. Asi nebyla nejvhodnější chvíle je otravovat. Na chodbičce se pozdravil s Yennefer, která si šla do kuchyňky udělat kafe, prohodili pár slov o počasí, a Julián zalezl do velké kanceláře k „lůzrům“.

„A heleďme, kdo se uráčil ukázat,“ zasmál se ze svého rohu Lambert.

„Jókoso, Julián-chan!“ zamával zpoza svého monitoru Coën.

„Zdravíčko,“ usmál se Julián a vydal se ke své malé staničce. Nakonec mu stůl přistavili do protějšího rohu, než kde byl Lambert. Tedy na Geraltovu polovinu kanceláře. Doufal, že to Geraltovi nevadí, protože evidentně doposud svou část kanceláře mohl opravdu považovat za _svou_. Ale Geralt se k tomu nijak nevyjadřoval. Vlastně se nevyjadřoval k ničemu. Za těch pár dní, co v jejich kanceláři Julián pobýval, pochopil, že o většinu mluvení se v jejich kolektivu starali Coën, kterému díky silně rozvětvené rodině nikdy nedocházela témata, a Lambert, který nevěděl nic o ničem, ale to mu nebránilo o tom dlouze a zaníceně hovořit. Eskel většinou mlčel. Ne proto, že by neměl k tématu co říct, ale proto, že spal. Dnešek nebyl výjimkou, Eskel ležel s hlavou složenou na klávesnici, která do překladového studia posílala nekončící lajny písmenka NNNNNNNNNNNNN. Budit ho nemělo cenu. Už na něj nezabíralo ani to kafe, které vždycky odněkud záhadně vytáhl. Co na plat. Včera byla technoparty.

„Hele, tady mi píšou, že když si koupím Teslu, dostanu nějaký míle zdarma,“ zachechtal se Lambert.

„To jako že tě bude Elon tejden tlačit?“ odvětil Coën, opět s nohama na stole a klávesnicí ležérně položenou na klíně.

„Neblbni, kdyby tě tlačil Elon, jelo by to rychlejc než normálně,“ zamumlal Lambert. Julián během prvních dní okamžitě pochopil, že Lambert miluje auta. Vlastně cokoliv, co má aspoň dvě kola a dají se na tom vyvádět skopičiny. Ale muselo to být rychlé. A to Tesly, podle jeho mínění, opravdu nebyly. Navíc měl, podle Coënových slov, nějaký „nevyřčený beef“ s Muskem.

„Julián-chan!“ zavolal na něj přes celou kancelář Coën. Julián, který zrovna naťukal heslo do svého počítače a čekal, až se na obrazovce objeví vše, co potřebuje, se na něj otočil.

„Copak?“

„Chtěl jsem se tě zeptat, moje malá…“

Julián lehce potřásl hlavou. Coën se zarazil.

„Co tvoje malá?“ zachechtal se Lambert. „Kupujete jí stepařský boty? Nebo lyže? Nebo chceš, aby v šesti letech rovnou začala tlumočit?“

Coën mávnul rukou. „To je fuk. Co tam dneska máš, Juliáne? Mám tu nějakej návod k vodotěsnejm reproduktorům na jachty, kdybys chtěl.“

Julián se zadíval na obrazovku, kde vyskočil jeho časový rozpis spolu s úkoly, které potřeboval splnit. Povzdechl si.

„Kolik?“

„Asi 1500 slov.“

„To nestihnu. Už tu mám od Geralta nějaký zahradničení.“

Coën zalapal po dechu.

„Geralte! Jak jsi mohl!“

Geralt se zasmál pod vousy a dál v tichosti ťukal do klávesnice.

„Tak tu mám na zejtra návod k deskovce,“ zkusil to ještě jednou Coën. „800 slov a většina je v paměti, tak to tam jen naboucháš.“

„Jasný, napiš mi to tam,“ věnoval mu Julián zářivý úsměv. Usrkl svého citrusového čaje, protáhl se a pustil se do práce.

Kolem třetí se se všemi přítomnými rozloučil Eskel. O víkendu jel na Slovensko na nějaký open-air techno festival. Další týden proto měl od Calanthé a Vesemira nařízený home office, i když bylo jasné, že se všichni spíš bojí toho, to by mohl zavést odsud na Slovensko, ne naopak. Coën následoval brzy po něm. Odporoučel se s hlasitým „Minasan, otsukaresamadešta!“ a vydal se shánět krosnu, kterou zapomněl pořídit na plánované víkendové stanování s rodinkou. Kolem čtvrté se ozvalo zlověstné zazvonění domovního zvonku. Někdo stál dole u dveří a čekal, až mu kdokoli z kanceláře zabzučí. A soudě dle naštvaného brblání, které se rozléhalo chodbičkou, byl ten kdokoli Yarpen. O pár minut později Lambert plný nadšení přeskočil svůj stůl a vrhnul se k dobromyslnému obličeji, která se objevila ve dveřích.

„Aidene!“ popadl muže za zarostlé tváře a vlípl mu pořádnou hubičku. „Myslel jsem, že pojedeš rovnou domů.“

„Říkal jsem si, že ti malé páteční překvápko přijde vhod,“ usmíval se vlídně Aiden, vysoký muž v dokonale padnoucím tmavomodrém obleku.

„Tak počkej, jen si to tu povypínám a půjdem.“ S těmito slovy se Lambert pokusil ještě jednou přeskočit svůj stůl. Tentokrát však zakopnul o jeho desku a svalil se jak široký tak dlouhý na podlahu. Židli vzal s sebou. V tu ránu se ve dveřích objevil udýchaný, rozcuchaný Myšilov.

„Co spadlo?! Všechno v pohodě?! Kdo umřel?! Jé, ahoj Aidene.“ Během jediné vteřiny se jeho výraz změnil z vyděšeného vězně na útěku na naprosto vychilleného strýčka na výletní lodi. Podali si s Aidenem ruce a Myšilov ho přivítal zpátky. Zeptal se, jak se Aidenovi daří, a pak, aniž by čekal na odpověď, se otočil a zmizel v kotelně. Aidena to evidentně nevyvedlo z míry.

„Jak to jde, Geralte?“ opřel se o futra dveří a zadíval se na bělovlasého překladatele zažraného do katalogu zahradního oblečení. Geralt rychle něco doťukal do klávesnice, zmáčkl ctrl+s a otočil se k Aidenovi.

„Ale tak znáš to, práce pořád je, a to je vlastně dobře. Co ty? Už jsme si říkali, že si tě na tom summitu nechají až do příštího ročníku.“

Aiden se dobromyslně zasmál a mávnul rukou. „Děláš, jak kdyby si mě mohli na tak dlouho dovolit. Člověk by čekal, že když do nás každej rok valí, jak je naše práce důležitá, aspoň se o nás postarají. Poslední dva týdny jsme si na hotelu museli platit sami, protože se ukázalo, že summit nebyl proti pandemii pojištěnej.“

„To zabolí,“ svraštěl Geralt čelo. „Kdybyste potřebovali s Lambertem nějak pomoct…“

„Ále, nech to plavat. Vážím si toho, ale ty peníze se mi vrátí s jednou zakázkou.“ Aiden vypadal naprosto klidně a vyrovnaně. Přesně tak, jak si ho Julián pamatoval. A když si Juliána v místnosti konečně všimnul, jeho obličej se rozzářil úplně stejně, jako když se setkali naposledy.

„Julku!“ vykřikl Aiden.

„Nazdar, starouši,“ zasmál se Julián. Svá slova spolu s promluvou převáděl i do znakového jazyka. Aiden k němu okamžitě vykročil, vytáhl Juliána z kolečkové židle a pevně ho objal.

„Tak tady je ti teď konec? Všichni říkali, že o tobě dlouho neslyšeli.“ I Aiden svá slova zároveň znakoval. Julián si po očku všimnul, jak na ně na oba Geralt lehce nevěřícně kouká. Vlastně to byl asi největší projev emocí, jaký u něj kdy postřehl.

„Nemohl jsem skoro měsíc sehnat žádnou tlumočnickou práci,“ vysvětloval Aidenovi a v hloubi duše doufal, že jeho prsty nepletou páté přes deváté. Přeci jen znakovou řeč neoprášil už docela dlouho. „ČTčko vzalo naplno Dana a Ivu, aby se tam během pandemie nemotalo moc lidí, a víš, jak je to s těma internetama. Akce, který máš regionálně obšancovaný, ti najednou vyzobávaj tlumočníci s rychlejším internetovým připojením.“

Aiden chápavě pokýval hlavou. Pak se rozhlédl po kanceláři. Geralt se vrátil ke své práci a Lambert se pral s haldou odpadků pod stolem. Tentokrát Aiden nemluvil, pouze znakoval.

„A jsou tu na tebe hodní? Je všechno v pohodě? Kdyby se cokoliv dělo, stačí říct a promluvím si s Calanthé.“

Julián však rychle zakroutil hlavou.

„To není potřeba, je mi tu fajn,“ odvětil. „Teda, tlumočení to není, ale znáš to, v rámci možností…“

Aiden se pousmál a poplácal ho po rameni.

„Tak! Já jsem ready!“ vydrápal se zpoza svého stolu Lambert a popadl Aidena kolem pasu. „Véča?“

„Véča,“ kývnul Aiden. Rozloučili se a nechali Juliána s Geraltem v kanceláři samotné. Julián se tak mohl konečně vrátit ke své práci.

„Takže…“ odkašlal si Geralt. Na své židli se otočil k Juliánovi a zamyšleně si ho prohlížel. Juliána z jeho pohledu zašimralo v žaludku. Z nějakého důvodu byl před Geraltem pořád tak trochu nervózní.

„Ano?“

„Takže děláš i znakovku?“ zeptal se Geralt zvídavě.

„Né, to je… Je to jenom koníček. Teda, asi by mi nevadilo ji někdy dělat jako profík, ale teď nemám čas se v ní zdokonalit.“

Geralt se pousmál a potřásl hlavou. „Je něco, co vy mladí neumíte?“

Julián mu věnoval úsměv nazpět a pokrčil rameny. „Je čím dál těžší se vám starejm psům vyrovnat. Nějak si to kompenzovat musíme.“

Geralt uznale pokýval hlavou. Z nějakého důvodu z Juliána nespouštěl pohled.

„Odkud se znáte s Aidenem?“

„Dostal jsem přísné instrukce, že nemám na zdejším pracovišti hovořit o tlumočnických praktikách, jestli nechci dostat ránu mezi oči,“ zašklebil se Julián. Geralta to upřímně rozesmálo. Což Juliána vyvedlo z míry ještě víc.

„Ale blbost. No tak, povídej.“

„Tlumočili jsme spolu před dvěma lety summit NATO. A vloni taky. Aiden si mě tak trochu vzal pod křídla. Teda, já se ho o to neprosil, ale na druhou stranu jsem za to rád. Vždycky je lepší mít nad sebou někoho, kdo ti řekne, že děláš úplnou blbost,“ pokrčil Julián rameny. „Na tom prvním summitu jsem byl děsně nervózní, ale Aiden mi fakt pomohl získat trochu víc sebevědomí na tak velkejch akcích…“ Odmlčel se. Nebyl si jistý, jestli Geralt opravdu chce slyšet všechny detaily. Ale na druhou stranu jeho zvídavý pohled naznačoval, že sám věděl, že v tom bylo něco víc. „A pak jsme se spolu po summitu na víkend zavřeli v hotelu a ztřískali se jak dobytci.“

Geralt se zachechtal. „Slyšel jsem, že má Aiden mezi tlumočníky pověst hvězdy společenských akcí.“

Julián se konečně uvolnil a snad poprvé, od doby co nastoupil, se pořádně zasmál.

„No jo. Jednou na večírku Jednoty tlumočníků a překladatelů stáhnul předsedovi kalhoty.“

Geraltovi blýsklo v očích, jako kdyby mu chtěl říct _jo, byl jsem tam, viděl jsem to_.

„Vždycky nám bylo trochu divné, jak může s Lambertem vydržet,“ prohodil. „Ale po první společné pitce jsme měli jasno.“

„Už Lambert zjistil, že si Aiden vypíná při jeho monolozích o autech naslouchátko?“

Geralt se musel hodně držet, aby nevyprsknul smíchy. Zakryl si oči a s cukajícími koutky se otočil zpátky k obrazovce. „Děláš si srandu…“

„Vůbec ne. Dělá to od chvíle, kdy se poznali. Ve chvíli, kdy se ozve slovo _Tesla_ , je mu jasný, že to bude aspoň na dvacet minut, během kterých může vypnout,“ ušklíbl se Julián.

„Hlavně mu to prosím tě neříkej,“ požádal ho Geralt. „Bojím se, že bychom to tu od Lamberta poslouchali nejmíň rok. A já si bohužel uši vypnout nemůžu.“

„Máš to mít.“

Geralt se zvedl. „Nevadilo by ti, kdybych otevřel okna?“

„Na to se přece nemusíš ptát.“

Geralt se zachechtal a začal otevírat ventilačky v celé kanceláři. „Divil by ses. Klukům vadí ten skřípot od vedle.“

Juliánovy uši okamžitě naplnily pazvuky vyluzované velice nepřipraveným smyčcovým kvartetem z vedlejší školy.

„Nerozuměj umění,“ zašklebil se.

„Ty děcka jsou šikovný, jen potřebujou trochu času,“ zamumlal Geralt a znovu se posadil ke svému monitoru. Zamyšleně se zahleděl na písmenka před sebou a opřel se bradou o dlaň. „Baví mě poslouchat, jak se každý týden zlepšujou. Jako kdybych se zlepšoval s nimi. A každý jsme někde začínali.“

Julián neodpovídal.

V tu chvíli jako kdyby mu žaludek udělal kotrmelec. Seděl ve svém křesílku napnutý jak struna, protože před ním seděl Geralt, muž s nádherně stříbrnou dlouhou hřívou, Geralt se svalnatými pažemi, kterých si doposud vůbec nevšímal, ale najednou mu přišly fakt hodně důležité, Geralt s upřímnýma, zamyšlenýma očima, které doposud vůbec neviděl, Geralt s nepřirozeně hrubým, hlubokým hlasem, který vlastně do této chvíle nikdy pořádně neslyšel, Geralt s drobným úsměvem, který by za úsměv asi nikdo jiný nepovažoval, Geralt, kterému se přes rty rvala ven slova, která neměla nic společného s jejich konverzací, a která jakoby Juliánovi mluvila z duše.

Geralt po Juliánovi hodil letmý pohled, pousmál se a rychle přišoupl svou židli blíž ke stolu.

„Ale co to melu. Nechci tě zdržovat od práce, promiň.“

A Julián, rudý až za ušima a se srdcem až v kalhotách, se s tichým „To nic“ otočil ke svému počítači. A v duchu si ještě tišším hláskem pro sebe řekl: „Do prdele. Jsem zabouchnutej až po uši.“

***

Během příštích dvou týdnů Juliánovo nadšení z práce poněkud pominulo. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale odpoledne strávená v kanceláři jen s Geraltem (protože Eskel nakonec zůstal v domácí karanténě dva týdny místo jednoho, nejspíš jen proto, aby mohl dospat čas po svých slovenských dobrodružstvích) nebyla stejná poté, co zjistil, že spolu s Yennefer tvoří už dlouhá léta stabilní pár. Jeho žárlivost mu přišla vůči oběma z nich nefér. Už jen proto, že Geralt se k němu choval opravdu hezky. Měli si vždycky o čem povídat, ať už to byla hudba, která se k nim linula otevřenými okny, nebo práce, sport, rodina… Bylo to podivné, ale dokázali si popovídat takřka o každém tématu. A Geralt nebyl jediný, komu byl Julián vděčný za to, že mu zpříjemňuje v práci čas. Stávalo se, že i Yennefer se sem tam otočila v jejich kanceláři, aby jim _oběma_ donesla čaj nebo sušenku nebo kousek bábovky. Z nějakého důvodu mu připadalo, že Yennefer vždycky ví víc, než dává najevo. A rozhodně mu připadalo, že ví, že se Julián v agentuře necítil zase tak dobře, jak všem vyprávěl.

Jasně, práce to byla dobrá a stabilní. Zakázek bylo i přes rostoucí pandemii stále dost, peníze nebyly špatné a kolektiv taky nebyl žádná tragédie. Ale byl to _překlad_. Juliána překlad už na škole nebavil, nesnášel ho, připadal mu nudný a jednotvárný a jednoduše mu chybělo vzrušení, které cítil před každou tlumočnickou zakázkou. Chyběl mu kontakt s novými lidmi, chybělo mu, jak ho vždycky po dobře odvedené práci všichni chválili, chyběla mu závažná témata. Chtěl tlumočit o pandemii, chtěl tlumočit živé vstupy v televizi, chtěl tlumočit Borise Johnsona, jak mele páté přes deváté, a v časovém presu z toho v češtině skládat smysluplné věty. Místo toho seděl v kanceláři a překládal nějakou pofidérní aplikaci na šmírování zaměstnanců, se kterou absolutně nesouhlasil a nechtěl s ní nic mít. Navíc, ačkoli se zařekl, že o svých nových kolezích bude mluvit jen v dobrém, pracovní morálka agentury ho ubíjela. Každý si tu dělal, co chtěl, nebo spíš nedělal, co měl, všechno šlo pomalu, každému všechno trvalo… Jasně, všichni tím pádem byli _v pohodě_ , ale Julián potřeboval víc. Potřeboval tempo, potřeboval nějakou výzvu.

A tak zkrátka seděl u sebe v rožku a patlal se v překladovém studiu s tou pitomou šmírovací aplikací a v duchu si sliboval, že jakmile pandemie ustane, už nikdy nikdy _nikdy_ v životě překládat nebude.

„Julián-chan!“ ozvalo se z protější strany kanceláře. Julián sebou trhnul. Coën měl dar se vždycky ozvat zrovna ve chvíli, kdy to nikdo nečekal.

„Jo?“

„Budu odcházet, ale potřebuju s tebou ještě probrat pár věcí na zejtra. Šel bys se mnou na chvíli vedle, ať kluky nerušíme?“

Julián po něm střelil až přehnaně milý úsměv, protože vypadat v práci znuděně bylo _neprofesionální_ , a vystřelil za dveře. Coën ho následoval s baťůžkem s Moanou na rameni. Ten samozřejmě patřil jeho dcerce, kterou za chvíli vezl na gymnastiku.

„Tak o co jde? Jestli jde o ten skútr, pošlu ti to dneska před odchodem, ráno to budeš mít nachystané ke korektuře.“

Coën jen mávnul rukou.

„Naruga mama ni, Julián-chan,“ odvětil. Julián se po několika týdnech spolupráce začínal chytat a podařilo se mu zapamatovat těch pár japonských frází, co Coën mistrně ovládal. Tuhle neznal, ale podle mávnutí ruky mu došlo, že si z toho skútru asi nemá dělat hlavu. „Chtěl jsem se jen zeptat kvůli zítřku. Víš, naše malá nestíhá…“

„Juliáne? Můžeš na chvíli?“ popadla z ničeho nic Juliána za rameno Yennefer. Mladík se tak na Coëna jen omluvně usmál a následoval ji do elfí kanceláře. Protože Yen se prostě _ne_ neříkalo.

„Baibai, Yen-senpai!“ ozvalo se za nimi z chodbičky, ale Yen okamžitě zabouchla dveře a Coënův hlas utichl.

„Posaď se,“ pokynula Juliánovi. Ten ji na slovo poslechl. Yen na něj nikdy nebyla zlá, ale rozhodně nechtěl udělat nic proto, aby na něj zlá být začala. Posadil se na pohodlnou židli naproti jejímu stolu, hodil si nohu přes nohu a odhalil tak v lesklé polobotce svítivě zelenou ponožku s Kermitem. Yen, mimochodem oblečená v nádherném černém kašmírovém roláku a pouzdrové sukni, obešla stůl a posadila se do svého křesílka. Ne látkového, jako měli ostatní. Do _koženého_ křesílka. Pohodlně se opřela a chvíli na Juliána pobaveně koukala.

„Prošla jsem tvoje výsledky z minulého týdne.“

Ajaj. Julián na sucho polknul. Bylo sice pravdou, že vedoucím agentury byl Vesemir, muž, který pomáhal agenturu před lety zakládat. Ten ale většinu času už jen tak posedával v kanceláři, vyřizoval s milým úsměvem telefonáty a podepisoval papíry, kterému někdo podstrčil pod nos. Ve skutečnosti měla veškeré záležitosti agentury pod palcem Calanthé. A protože veškerou zátěž nemohla nést sama, Yennefer nedávno dostala na starosti personalistiku. A tak Julián věděl, že něco posral.

„V úterý jsi začal pracovat, aniž by ses přihlásil do Štípaček.“

Do hajzlu. „Štípačky“ byly program, který monitoroval jejich výkonnost. Po přihlášení jim odpočítával čas pracovní doby, a navíc Yen poskytoval informace o tom, co zrovna dělají, tedy jak dlouhou dobu stráví překladem, jak dlouhou dobu stráví hledáním referencí, a jak dlouho stráví pitím kafe a nadáváním na Elona Muska. A jestli se Julián zapomněl do štípaček přihlásit, znamenalo to, že v práci vlastně nebyl, a že nedostane za ten den výplatu. A tu výplatu potřeboval. Fakt moc ji potřeboval.

„Vím, žes tady byl, mám tu od tebe z toho dne e-maily a všem od tebe chodila udělaná práce. Ale nabouchala jsem ti tam jen osmičku, jestli jsi dělal přes čas, nic moc s tím neudělám.“

„Ježíši, strašně moc děkuju,“ vydechl. Spadl mu ze srdce tak velký kámen, že tu ránu musela slyšet i Yennefer. Pousmála se.

„Nemáš za co. Ale dávej si na to pozor. Příště se ti na to vyseru.“

Julián vehementně pokýval hlavou. „Jo, jasně, naprosto chápu, už to nikdy neudělám, nemusíš se bát,“ vychrlil.

„No dobrý, zas to nemusíš přehánět,“ zasmála se Yen. Ve svém křesílku se napřímila a opřela se lokty o stůl.

„Chci si s tebou promluvit ještě o něčem.“

„Jasně.“

Křečovitě se usmíval a snažil se nevypadat, jako že před chvílí málem dostal infarkt.

„Podívej, přečetla jsem si pár tvých překladů. Srovnala jsem si to ve Štípačkách s tvou rychlostí a poptala jsem se i kluků, jak jsou s tebou spokojení.“

„Aha…“ Prosím, doufám, že jsem nic neposral, fakt moc doufám, že jsem nic neposral!

„A chtěla bych navrhnout Calanthé, abychom tě přijali na plný úvazek.“

„Aha.“

„To neznělo moc nadšeně,“ zvedla Yen obočí.

„Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel!“ ohradil se Julián. „Já jen… Teď si to nemůžu dovolit, to je všechno. Časově, myslím, časově si to nemůžu dovolit. Mám do toho další spoustu práce, však, eh, to znáš, tlumočím, mám další zakázky a tak,“ blábolil Julián. Yen ho pobaveně sledovala, nic neříkala, a evidentně si užívala, jak se mladík před ní do své výpovědi čím dál víc zamotává.

„Dobrá,“ prohlásila na konec. „Nutit tě nebudu. Ale kdybys chtěl, smlouva tu pro tebe bude kdykoli nachystaná. Platí?“

„Platí.“

„Tak si běž po svých.“

„Jasně. Děkuju.“

Vystřelil ze židličky jako namydlený a téměř vyběhl ke dveřím.

„Juliáne,“ zastavila ho Yennefer, když už byl skoro v chodbičce. „Kdybys potřeboval pomoc, _jakoukoli_ pomoc, můžeš se na nás obrátit. To doufám víš.“

Julián se chabě usmál. Nezmohl se na slovo. Na pár vteřin vypadal jako spráskaný pes a Yennin pohled se z pobaveného změnil na upřímně starostlivý. Děkovně na ni kývnul. Tím jedním pohledem si řekli víc, než namluvili na celou dobu jejich spolupráce v kuchyňce u kávovaru.

„Co jste tam s Coënem prosim tě tak dlouho dělali?“ zachechtal se Lambert, když se Julián vrátil do kanceláře.

„Málem další děcko, ale musel jsem mu vysvětlit, že takhle to nefunguje,“ ušklíbl se Julián a zaplul za svůj stůl. Lambert, kterému se rozhodně líbilo, jak Julián začínal vystrkovat růžky, se hurónsky zachechtal a začal Eskelovi na skypu vysvětlovat nový pracovní cloud.

Zbytek dne se nemohl soustředit. Práce mu šla pomalu, z hlavy mu vypadávala i ta nejjednodušší slovíčka, pletly se mu prsty a nebyl schopný udržet oči na obrazovce. Proto, i když mu na Štípačkách blikala nula značící, že jeho šichta je u konce, Julián pouze odškrtnul vyskakovací okýnko a pokračoval v práci.

„Ještě nekončíš?“ ozvalo se vedle něj. Geralt se právě vracel z kuchyňky s hrnkem čaje a bagelem.

„Ne,“ pousmál se Julián. „Dneska se mi to tu trochu nakupilo… Ty taky nejdeš?“

„Ještě mi tu pár věcí zbývá,“ odvětil Geralt. „Navíc dneska zkouší vedle dechovka.“

Julián se uchechtl. „Posloucháš dechovku?“

„Ne, ale fascinuje mě, jak se dokáže tolik prcků spojit a absolutně se netrefovat do rytmu.“

Juliánova odpověď zanikla v hlasitém zatroubení baskřídlovky.

Oba se rozchechtali.

„Vypadáš dneska nějak sklesle,“ prohodil Geralt, když se konečně usadil na své místo. „Neudělal ti Coën nic?“

„Ne!“ vyhrknul Julián. To poslední, co by si přál, bylo rozdmýchávání antipatií mezi kolegy. „Ne, já… Vlastně jsem byl u Yen na koberečku.“

Geralt pokýval hlavou a usrknul svého heřmánkového čaje. „Chceš si o tom promluvit?“ zeptal se po trapné chvíli ticha.

„Ále… Určitě ti o tom všem už řekla.“

Geralt se pobaveně usmál. „Doma práci neřešíme, jestli myslíš tohle. Vlastně práci neřešíme vůbec, pokud tu nenastane nějaký problém, který musíme vyřešit společně.“

Julián zrudnul.

„Promiň, ehm… Nechtěl jsem…“

„Neboj, nijak se mě to nedotklo,“ odvětil Geralt. „Prostě si jen neradi taháme práci domů.“

„Jo, to chápu…“

„Takže? Stalo se něco?“

Julián si povzdechnul.

„Ne, jen… Minulej tejden jsem měl trochu problémů se Štípačkama.“

„To se stává, z toho si nic nedělej. Kolikrát na ně zapomínám i já,“ ujistil ho Geralt.

„Jel jsem bez nich celej den.“

„To je hodně,“ pokýval Geralt uznale hlavou. „Doufám, že na tebe Yen nebyla moc zlá. Hlavně si z toho nic nedělej. Věř mi, že po jednom jejím naštvaném výstupu už nikdy stejnou chybu neuděláš, vždycky je to k něčemu dobré.“

Julián se pousmál. Dokázal si to dost dobře představit.

„Vlastně mě ani neseřvala, jen mi řekla, že mi to tam dopsala.“

„No tak to gratuluju, už teď tě má raději než Lamberta s Coënem,“ zachechtal se Geralt. „Tak proč jsi tak skleslý?“

Julián pokrčil rameny.

„Nabídla mi plnej úvazek.“

„To je úžasný, většinou se to nováčkům tak rychle nepovede.“

„A já ho nemůžu vzít.“

„Aha. No ale kvůli tomu přece nemusíš koukat jak spráskanej pes,“ nahnul se k němu Geralt a poplácal ho po rameni. „Dokážu si představit, že máš své práce dost.“

„Jo, to jo,“ uznal Julián. Pod Geraltovým dotekem se _roztékal_. „Jen… Si tak nějak říkám, jestli dělám dobře.“

Geralt nahnul hlavu na stranu a chvíli si ztrápeného Juliána zamyšleně prohlížel.

„Obávám se, že to nikdo z nás nepozná, dokud není pozdě.“

Jeho slova Juliánem projela jako elektrický náboj, který se mu usadil přímo v žaludku.

„Jo. To máš asi pravdu,“ vysoukal ze sebe a snažil se znít a vypadat, jakože zrovna neprochází naprosto devastující vnitřní krizí.

„Chceš si o tom promluvit?“

„Proč jste na mě tak hodní?“ vyhrknul. Nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo, vlastně ani nevěděl, proč se na to ptá, ale měl na krajíčku a dralo se z něj mnohem víc, než jen slzy. „Proč jste na mě ty a Yennefer tak hodní? Ty se celej den s nikým nebavíš a jakmile všichni odejdou, vykládáš si se mnou o čemkoliv, co tě zrovna napadne. Yennefer je tu na všechny hnusná jak noc, promiň mi ten výraz, nekoukej tak na mě, ale když se mnou potřebuje něco vyřešit, je na mě hrozně milá. Já… Ježíši, promiň, nechci si stěžovat jako děcko. Nechci bejt nevděčnej, fakt si toho vážím, jen…“

„Tomu nerozumíš,“ dořekl za něj s ledovým klidem Geralt.

„Jo. Nerozumim.“

Geralt na něj koukal stejně pobaveně, jako Yen, když si sedal u ní v kanceláři.

„A nesměj se mi,“ zahučel Julián. To však na Geraltově tváři vykouzlilo jen o tom širší úsměv.

„Nesměju,“ odvětil. „Jen jsem rád, že se k tobě Yen chová hezky.“

Julián zarputile mlčel a hleděl na Geralta s téměř dětsky vzdorovitým pohledem.

„Asi nebudu schopný odpovědět za ni, ale pokud jde o mě… Prostě se mi s tebou dobře povídá, to je všechno.“

To je všechno? Když se tak nad tím Julián zamyslel… Proboha, vždyť to dávalo smysl. S kým jiným si tu měl Geralt povídat. Lambert měl rád jenom auta a Geralt, když už musel někam jet, volil ten nejekologičtější způsob – kolo. Eskel většinu času spal nebo při práci poslouchal techno. Yarpen s Myšilovim evidentně žili v úplně jiné dimenzi a s Yennefer si mohl popovídat doma. Do prdele. A on se před ním takhle zesměšní.

„Ale Yennefer…“

„Yen ví, jak složité je momentálně najít práci,“ přerušil ho Geralt. „A tobě je kolik, šestadvacet?“

„Sedmadvacet.“

„Na naši branži jsi ještě dítě. Bez urážky.“

„V pohodě.“

„Podívej, jestli ti můžu něco poradit, tak je to to, abys bral všechen feedback od Yen s chladnou hlavou, ale vážně. Jestli jí na tobě tak moc záleží, znamená to, že v tobě něco vidí. Něco, co nikdo jiný v tomhle kanclu nemá. A jen tak mezi náma, nikdy jsem ji neviděl tak nadšenou z nováčka, který sem měl přijít. Tvoje CVčko na ni udělalo velký dojem a tvůj vstupní překlad byl prý jeden z nejlepších, co agentura kdy viděla.“

„Fakt?“ zamrkal překvapeně Julián.

„Fakt. Koukni, já vím, že jsi zvyklý, že se ti ve všem daří. A máš za sebou mnohem větší věci, než je práce v malinkatý agentuře. Rozhodně to tady nemá na tlumočení pro NATO. Ale byl bych rád, kdybys nezapomínal na to, že z třicítky uchazečů Yen vybrala zrovna tebe. Nikoho jiného. _Jen tebe_. A to i přes to, že musela vědět, že na nabídku plného úvazku neodpovíš kladně.“

„Jo, na tom něco bude,“ zahuhlal Julián.

„Mrzí mě, jestli si tu připadáš zahrabanej.“

„Ne, to… Tak to nemyslím.“

„Ale vypadáš tak.“

Julián si povzdechl. „Je to tak moc vidět?“

„To si piš.“

„Vážně se mi tu líbí, jen…“ Julián si shrnul vlasy z očí a pousmál se. „Jen je toho na mě teď trochu moc.“

Geralt chápavě kývnul. Chvíli v tichosti čekal, jestli jeho společník svou myšlenku nějak rozvede, ale když se tak nestalo, usmál se a otočil se zpátky ke svému monitoru.

„Máš rád jazz?“

Juliánovi zacukaly koutky – okamžitě si vzpomněl na Barryho B. Bensona. „Jo, jazz je fajn. Proč?“

„Každý den před polednem vedle někdo strašně dobře jamuje na klavír.“

„Fakt?“

„Mhm. Říkal jsem si, že by se ti to líbilo. Je to takové energické a rychlé… Dobře by se ti u toho pracovalo.“

Julián lehce zrudnul. Rychle se otočil zpátky ke svému počítači a začal zarputile datlovat do klávesnice.

„Třeba bys mohl sem tam přijít trochu dřív a poslechnout si to.“

„Hmm. Zkusím to,“ zamumlal Julián. Už zase mu bušilo srdce a zrychleně dýchal. A zase se kvůli tomu cítil strašně špatně, protože si vzpomněl na Yennefer.

Ozvala se rána.

Yarpen na chodbičce spadl a porazil dávkovač vody.

***

Podzim se přehoupnul strašně rychle. Jasně, práce v agentuře byla docela jednotvárná a čas kvůli ní plynul trochu jinak než u obyčejných smrtelníků, ale tenhle podzim byl opravdu něčím zvláštní. Pandemie nabírala na síle, Eskel skončil s horečkami v nemocnici, protože se na nelegální technoparty vykousal s nějakou neznámou dámou, a Myšilov přešel na home office jen proto, že mu Calanthé řekla, že to absolutně naprosto v žádném případě nepřipadá v úvahu. Yennefer, která jako pokaždé, když přišel přelom podzimu a zimy a s ním plískanice, vytáhla ze skříně svůj zatraceně sexy kabátek. Kostkovaný, červený, vypasovaný. Geraltovi to jednou nedalo a vygůglil si ho. Byl od Gucciho a stál bezmála 140 tisíc. Kde na něj Yen vzala, to mu bylo záhadou (A že by šlo o napodobeninu? To u Yennefer neexistovalo!), nicméně ho na ní naprosto _obdivoval_. A ještě víc ho obdivoval, když ho z ní mohl _svléknout_. Ale k tomu poslední dobou neměli zas tak mnoho příležitostí. Geralt pracoval do večera na svém vedlejším projektu a Yennefer si dodělávala doktorát. Občas byli rádi, když se vůbec potkali večer v posteli.

Na druhou stranu, zbytek kanceláře navzdory pandemii přímo zářil. Lambertovi velmi svědčilo to, že je Aiden zavřený doma a nemá žádné zakázky, na které by musel cestovat. Vynahrazovali si veškerý čas, který Aiden v předešlých letech strávil mimo domov, a na Lambertovi se to značně podepisovalo. Hlavně tím, že byl v práci unavenější a neměl čas dělat hlouposti. Coën žil tím, že se blížily Vánoce a neustále se svým okolím řešil vhodné dárky pro manželku a jejich dcerku. Yarpen brblal o něco míň, protože po něm už dlouho nikdo nic nechtěl, nicméně pláč se z jeho kanceláře ozýval ve stejných intervalech, jako předtím. Celkově měl za sebou kancl dobrou pracovní bilanci a dvě nepovolené párty, které se odehrály přímo v kanceláři po pracovní době, aby na ně nikdo nepřišel. Šmpaňské teklo proudem do papírových kelímků, a nakonec Geralt s Yen skončili na dámských záchodcích s jedním zapáleným jointem.

Jen Julián vypadal pořád hůř a hůř. Ani na jeden večírek se nedostavil a byl viditelně přepracovaný. Yennefer si ho několikrát musela vzít stranou a promlouvala mu do duše, aby trochu zpomalil, ale mladík si nedal říct. Byl na takové tempo zvyklý z tlumočení, jenže při tlumočení si mohl mezi zakázkami většinou aspoň den dva odpočinout. V překladu jel tahem a do toho pracoval na bůh ví jakých vedlejších věcech. Zkrátka mu to celkově nijak neprospívalo. Když přišel jednoho odpoledne do práce dokonce v teplákách, Geralt už to nevydržel.

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se opatrně.

Julián jen zabručel a kecnul si do svého křesílka. Zapnul počítač, heslo se mu do něj podařilo naťukat až napočtvrté.

„Vypadáš děsně.“

„Dneska ne, Geralte,“ odvětil Julián.

„Kde máš kalhoty? A košili?“

„To je tlumočnická uniforma, ta tady nemá co dělat,“ zívnul Julián a začal odklikávat hordu emailů.

Geralt se zamračil.

„Počkej chvilku. To nejsou tepláky.“

Julián se na vteřinku zarazil. Geraltovi neuniklo, že jeho tváře nabraly lehce růžový odstín. Evidentně si v pyžamu v práci nepřipadal zas až tak _v chillu_ , jak se snažil vypadat. „A co má bejt?“

Geralt si založil ruce na prsou. „Juliáne.“

„Dneska ne, Geralte,“ zopakoval Julián a jal se práce. Na další Geraltovy otázky nereagoval.

Geralt na něj ještě chvíli zamyšleně hleděl. Julián si s ním poslední týden skoro nepovídal, jen zíral do obrazovky a překládal takovým tempem, že to bylo vražedné. Jasně, měli fixní plat, ale dostávali přirážky, pokud překročili určitý počet slov týdně. Bylo mu jasné, že Julián peníze potřebuje. Ale přece je nemohl potřebovat tak nutně, aby se kvůli tomu v práci zhuntoval.

„Díky bohu, jseš tady!“ ozvalo se za Geraltem. Ve dveřích stála Calanthé, jako vždycky udýchaná a uspěchaná. „Geralte, drahoušku, potřebovala bych tě dneska na hlídání.“

Geralt překvapeně zamrkal. „Yen je na konferenci.“

„Já vím, já vím, ale představenstvo na dnešek svolalo nečekanou schůzi a chůva nemá čas. _Prosím._ Potřebuju, aby u vás malá dneska přespala, hned ráno si ji vyzvednu.“

Calanthé vypadala utrápeně. Zpoza dveří dovnitř nakoukla malá kulatá tvářička sotva pětileté blonďaté dívenky a zamávala mu. Geralt okamžitě pookřál. Dětem nijak neholdoval a své vlastní nikdy neplánoval, ale malá vnučka jejich šéfové byla výjimka potvrzující pravidlo.

„No tak dobrá,“ povzdechl si. „Ale večerku bude mít v devět.“

„V sedm,“ zamračila se Calanthé.

„V osm.“

„Platí.“

Děvčátko dalo babičce pusu na tvář a rozběhlo se ke Geraltovi. Ten ji bez problémů zdvihnul a posadil si ji na klín.

„Tak čau babí!“ zavolala holčička.

„Jo, čau babi,“ zachechtal se Geralt.

Calanthé dívence ještě jednou zamávala a střelila po Geraltovi nazlobený pohled. „Baťoh má u trpaslíků.“

„Jasně,“ otočil se Geralt s holčičkou na klíně zpátky k počítači.

„A pamatuj, že nesmí nic s laktózou.“

„Neměj strach.“

„A nedávej jí na noc sladké.“

„Běž, nebo ti uteče představenstvo.“

Calanthé semknula rty do tenké linky. Geralt moc dobře věděl, že jí na vnučce záleželo víc, než na čemkoliv jiném, a nerada ji nechávala pod dozorem někoho jiného. Ale práce byla práce.

„Tak ahoj zítra,“ vypravila ze sebe nakonec a zmizela.

„Strejdo, babi říkala, že dneska budu spát u tebe a u tety,“ zazubila se dívenka. Nožičkama klinkala ve vzduchu a kopala při tom Geralta patami do holení. S ním to ani nehlo.

„Teta dneska doma nebude. Ale to nevadí,“ nahnul se Geralt k jejímu oušku, „Mám pro tebe v mrazáku schovanýho čokoládovýho nanuka, tak ti ho teta aspoň nemůže zakázat.“

Dívenka se rozchichotala.

„Můžu si jít kreslit?“ zeptala se. Geralt se rozhlédl. U nich nebylo dvakrát moc místa a na podlaze by se dívence kreslilo špatně.

„Víš co, princezno? Strejda Myšilov tu není, tak si běž malovat k jeho stolu. Řekni Yarpenovi, ať ti půjčí pastelky.“

„Jasně!“

Dívenka mu seskočila z klína a rozběhla se chodbou k trpasličímu kanclu. Po chvíli se ozvalo hlasité „Hale jasně, děvčesko, že mám barvičky pro tebe schovaný! Gecni tudle a bacha abys mi nežochla z tého sedátka!“ Geralt si byl jistý, že Ciri, holčička, která stále ještě nerozuměla polovině normálních českých slov, neměla tušení, co se jí Yarpen snaží říct. Ale taky věděl, že Ciri byla od Calanthé pořádně vycvičená, a kam ji člověk posadil, tam seděla. A jelikož měla z nějakého důvodu strýčka Yarpena opravdu ráda, Geralt se nemusel bát a mohl dál v klidu pracovat.

Ale nemohl se soustředit.

Zatímco na druhé straně kanceláře se Coën snažil vysvětlit Lambertovi, proč je Detektiv Pikaču nejlepší film posledního desetiletí, Julián zarputile datloval do klávesnice, přičemž mu neustále padala hlava. Evidentně nebyl vyspaný.

„Juliáne?“

„Nech mě na pokoji, vážně na tebe dneska nemám náladu…“

„Potřebuju pomoc.“

Julián sebou trhnul. Upřel na Geralta blankytně modré oči a nahnul hlavu na stranu.

„Potřeboval bych něco vyřídit. A potřeboval bych, abys mi to přetlumočil.“

Julián přimhouřil oči. „Jseš překladatel. Nepotřebuješ tlumočníka.“

„Nikdy jsi neslyšel o Kantůrkovi?“ zašklebil se Geralt. „Notak, potřebuju pomoc, bude to jen pár minut. A zaplatím ti to.“

Julián chvíli váhal.

„Fajn. Kdy?“

„Teď.“ Geralt si uložil práci a zvednul se od stolu. Z věšáku začal sundávat svou bundu.

„Teď?“ zamrkal zmateně Julián.

„Jo, teď. Tak pohni, nebo to nestihnem.“

„Ale já tu mám práci…“

„Ta ti nikam neuteče. No tak, oblíkni se a půjdem.“

„Ale já mám jen tepláky.“

„To nikoho nebude zajímat, neboj,“ Geralt ho vyžďuchal z jeho místa, donutil ho obléknout si bundu a vyrazili spolu chodbičkou k východu.

„Ciri?“ houknul Geralt do trpasličí kanceláře. Dívenka seděla za hradbou monitorů Yarpenovi na klíně a Yarpen jí vysvětloval kód nové webové stránky. Vlastně ho vysvětloval sobě a hledal v něm chybu, kvůli které systém neustále padal. Ale Ciri odhodlaně poslouchala a koukala na monitor a připadala si nadmíru důležitá.

„Princezno, popadni batůžek a jdeme,“ řekl Geralt vlídně. Juliánovi, ačkoliv byl stále zmatený, se z jeho něžného hlasu málem podlomila kolena. Ciri nicméně seskočila Yarpenovi z klína, popadla z židle svůj batůžek s Elsou a levandulově fialový kabátek, který jí Geralt pomohl zapnout. Narazil jí na hlavu čepici s bambulí, nasadil jí na drobný obličejík roušku s Olafem a vydali se i s Juliánem ven.

„Kdo to je, strejdo?“ zeptala se okamžitě Ciri. Juliána si prohlížela vcelku nedůvěřivě.

„To je novej strejda.“

„Jak se jmenuješ?“

Julián se na ni mile usmál. Škoda, že to pod rouškou nebylo vidět. „Julián.“

„Hmm. To je hezký jméno. Já jsem Ciri.“

Dál se dívenka na nic neptala, popadla Juliána za ruku a nechala se oběma muži spokojeně vést přes přechod.

Venku foukal studený vítr, ale svítilo sluníčko, a vůbec, vlastně bylo docela hezky. Geralt po chvíli zahnul a vtáhnul oba své společníky do útulné, prostorné kavárny. Nebylo v ní moc lidí a stolky byly rozestavěné tak daleko od sebe, že se nemuseli bát, že by je někdo poprskal bacily. Zatímco se Geralt vydal k pultíku za obsluhou, Julián si svlékl bundu a přehodil ji přes opěradlo jedné z židlí u malého stolečku u zdi. Hned na to si dřepnul a začal soukat Ciri z batůžku a kabátku, aby se ve vytopené kavárně neupekla. Ciri na něj stále nedůvěřivě koukala.

„Copak, princezno?“ zachechtal se Julián. „Strejda Geralt to umí líp?“

Ciri si neohrabaně sundala z obličeje roušku, přičemž se jí podařilo rozcuchat si do té doby krásně učesané dlouhé vlasy.

„Já tě odněkud znám,“ ukázala na Juliána prstem.

„Ale to se podívejme,“ odvětil Julián. Pověsil její kabátek na druhou židli, na kterou Ciri vzápětí vysadil. Ciriiny oči se najednou rozzářily.

„Už vím! Maruška tě má na fotce!“ zatvářila se Ciri vítězoslavně.

Jaskier si povzdechnul.

„Ále prosim tebe. To se ti jen něco zdá.“

„Nenenenenene,“ Ciri zarputile kroutila hlavou. „Má tě na fotce. Na nástěnce v pokojíčku.“

„Co se to tu dohadujete?“ ozval se za nimi Geralt. Položil na stoleček tácek s několika hrnky a talířky.

„Strejda Julián…“

„Tadyhle princezna si mě s někým plete,“ zahlaholil Julián a pohladil Ciri po vlasech.

„Nepletu,“ vyplázla jazyk.

„Ciri,“ napomenul ji Geralt. „To se nedělá.“

„Ale strejda lže. A kdo lže, ten krade.“

Julián se zasmál a posadil se naproti ní. „Téda, ty máš vyřídilku.“

„Co mám?“

„To jako že jsi ukecaná,“ vysvětlil jí Geralt. Postavil před dívenku sklenici teplého jablečného džusu, což ji konečně dokonale umlčelo. „Chceš muffin?“

„Jo!“

Zatímco Ciri zápasila s papírovým obalem obrovského čokoládového muffinu, Geralt postavil před Juliána citrusový čaj a sendvič.

„Co to…“

„Celý odpoledne ti kručí v břiše. Nekecej a jez.“

Tomu Julián nemohl odporovat. Tiše poděkoval a začal jíst.

Ciri se po chvíli zeptala, jestli by si mohla jít hrát do malinkatého dětského koutku v rožku. Geralt jí otřel pusu a ruce a nechal ji odběhnout.

„Žádný tlumočení nepotřebuješ, že?“ zamumlal Julián.

„Přistižen při činu,“ pousmál se Geralt.

„Mám spoustu práce. Na tohle nemám čas.“

„Jediný projekt, jaký tam teď máš, má být hotový příští pátek,“ zamračil se Geralt. „Nemůžeš se takhle přepínat. Máš napracováno na týden dopředu.“

Julián se zamračil nazpět a složil si ruce na prsou. „Nemůžeš mi říkat, co mám dělat.“

„Ne. Ale můžu ti _poradit_ , co dělat nemáš,“ odvětil Geralt. Opřel se lokty o stůl a naklonil se k Juliánovi blíž. Ačkoliv byl jeho pohled pevný a neústupný, hleděl na Juliána spíše starostlivě než naštvaně. „Takovým tempem to nezvládneš ani další měsíc. Mám o tebe strach. A Yen taky.“

Julián cítil, jak zase rudne. Geraltův pohled ho propaloval a on vlastně tak nějak celkem strašně těžko snášel, když se k němu Geralt choval hezky.

„Toho si moc vážím,“ zamumlal a uhnul pohledem. „Ale opravdu to teď jinak nejde.“

„Jestli potřebuješ peníze…“

„Nebudu si od nikoho půjčovat. Ani od tebe,“ odvětil Julián zamračeně. Okamžitě mu došlo, že to asi mohl říct trošku mileji. „Promiň… Je to od tebe moc hezký, ale… Prostě to nejde.“

„Chápu,“ pokýval Geralt hlavou. „A s ničím jiným ti pomoct nemůžu?“

Julián sklopil hlavu. Pokrčil rameny. Na nic jiného se nezmohl. Jasně, objetí by asi bylo super. A byl si jistý, že Geralt by mu je velice rád věnoval. Jenže pak by se Julián zase mohl začít cítit divně a zase by si všechno mohl začít vyčítat, i když vlastně nic neudělal… A proč nad takovejma věcma vůbec přemýšlí?

„Děkuju za ten čaj. Je výbornej,“ pousmál se.

Geralt pochopil, že jejich konverzace o Juliánově stavu nejspíš skončila. „Jasně, to nic není. Nosíváš si takovej do práce, že?“

„Hmm,“ kývnul Julián. „Jseš všímavej.“

„Snažím se,“ pokrčil Geralt rameny. „Hodí se to, když potřebuješ všem v kanclu sehnat vánoční dárky.“

Julián se tiše zasmál. „Ale né, dáváte si dárky? Nech mě hádat, Lambert všem dává hot wheels autíčka.“

„Těsně. Minulej rok od něj každý dostal číslo časopisu AutoRevue.“

„Au.“

„Jo. Au,“ zachechtal se Geralt. Opřel se bradou o dlaň a usrknul svého bylinkového čaje.

„Ale u tebe si pořád nejsem jistý.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Nevím, co ti dát na Vánoce. Hodně mi připomínáš Myšilova.“

Julián se pousmál. „Proč Myšilova, prosím tě?“

„Kromě toho, že vám to oběma sekne v barevných košilích,“ Julián by přísahal, že na něj Geralt mrknul, „tak jsi podobně tajemný. Mluvíš o sobě, ale vlastně o tobě nikdo nic neví. Stejně jako o Myšilovovi. Pracuje tu patnáct let a nikdo neví, ani jak se vlastně jmenuje, a kde bydlí.“

„Jmenuje se František a bydlí na Denisově nad hospodou.“

Geralt málem vyprsknul čaj.

„Jak to víš?“

„No, jak. Hned první den práce mě pozval k sobě domů, hráli jsme do půl třetí Mario Kart na Switchi a stáhli celou lahev tequily, tak jsme si potykali.“

Geralt chvíli zíral s otevřenou pusou.

„Tys byl u Myšilova doma?“

„Jasně, ty ne?“

Geralt se zatvářil ublíženě. Znali se s Myšilovem léta a takhle blízko si nikdy nebyli.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě rozbrečet,“ uchechtnul se Julián.

„Nech si toho,“ ušklíbnul se Geralt.

„Jestli ti to udělá radost, má nad krbem vaši společnou fotku z jeho padesátin,“ mrknul Julián.

„On má _krb_?“ vydechl Geralt.

„Jo, a vůbec celkově má všude spoustu fotek se všema z práce. Má vás fakt rád.“

Geralt se pousmál. To dávalo smysl.

„A ukazoval mi celý album fotek z vánočních večírků.“

„Jo, ty jsou jeho oblíbené… Ale co ty? Chystáš se přijít aspoň na ten vánoční, když už na ostatní večírky neslyšíš?“

Julián pokrčil rameny. „Když bude čas…“

„Tak aspoň pojď ve čtvrtek na ten koncert,“ naléhal Geralt. Coën celé kanceláři včera rozeslal e-mail s pozvánkou na první klavírní koncert jeho dcerky. Chystali se tam všichni. „No ták,“ nedal se Geralt Juliánovým mlčením rozhodit. „Vím, že máš volno, ale ten koncert bys zvládnout mohl, ne? Hned po práci si všichni dáme pár panáků, abysme to vůbec nějakým způsobem přežili, a jakmile se Coën s rodinou vypaří, zalezeme zpátky do kanclu, vytáhneme deskovky a na zeď se bude promítat Pán Prstenů. Prodloužená verze. Přemýšlej, kolik se toho za tu dobu dá vypít.“

Julián se zasmál, rozhodně nečekal, že by byl zamlklý Geralt duší každé párty.

„Nevím, jestli na to budu mít čas…“

Geralt položil svou horkou dlaň na jeho. Nic neříkal, jen na něj s nadějí v očích koukal. Julián byl rudý až za ušima.

„Pokusím se to stihnout,“ špitnul.

Geralt mu ruku lehce stisknul.

***

„Spí jako zabitá,“ zašeptal Julián, když za sebou zavíral dveře Geraltovy a Yenniny ložnice. Ciri, rozvalená na jejich velké posteli, spokojeně pochrupovala přitulená k velkému plyšovému jednorožci, a zdálo se jí o pohádce, kterou jí Julián na dobrou noc vyprávěl.

Pořád byl vyvedený z míry Geraltovým a Yenniným bytem. Tak moderní a přepychové bydlení si neuměl ani představit, natož, aby si uměl představit, že by se v něm někdy ocitl. Všechny pokoje byly vyvedené v tmavě hnědé a černé barvě, všude byl měkoučký koberec, rovné linky, poličky, skleněné stolky, všechno geometricky poskládané a seřazené, všechno přesně na svém místě. V koupelně skoro nepoznal, čím se zapíná voda. A najít v kuchyni skleničku se ukázalo být neméně zapeklitým úkolem. Vlastně s Geraltem vůbec jít nechtěl, ale Geralt ho uprosil. Což nebylo zas až tak těžké, vzhledem k tomu, že kdykoliv na Juliána udělal psí oči, jeho mozek spolehlivě přestal fungovat. Notnou část odpoledne s Geraltem proseděli na lavičce v parku, zatímco si Ciri hrála na prolézačkách. Jednoduše řečeno, Geralt Juliánovi zakázal jít zpátky do práce. A ačkoli Julián ze začátku protestoval, vlastně za to byl rád. Potřeboval odsud aspoň na chvíli vypadnout. I to pitomé vyprávění pohádky, kterou si musel z fleku vymyslet, bylo lepší, než zírat dalších několik hodin do obrazovky.

„Dáš si něco?“ ozvalo se z obýváku.

„Né, já už… asi půjdu. Je pozdě.“

Geralt nakouknul z obýváku do chodbičky. Zase se na Juliána mračil.

„Tak neblbni, je pátek večer. A venku jsou dva stupně. Můžeš přespat tady.“

„Ale…“

„Přespíš tady.“

Julián polknul. „Fajn.“

Geralt mu věnoval přívětivý úsměv. „Takže. Jaké máš rád víno?“

Julián se ve vínu nevyznal. „… Červené?“

Geralt se rozchechtal a protáhl se chodbičkou kolem něj do kuchyně. „Je fajn mít hosta, který není vybíravý,“ prohodil. Julián nevěděl, jestli to má brát jako kompliment.

„Nemám tu nic moc na večeři. Co bys řekl pizze?“ zeptal se Geralt, když se natahoval do horní poličky pro sklenice.

„Jasný, pizza zní fajn.“

Geralt mu vtiskl skleničky do rukou a zamyšleně si ho prohlédl.

„Co je?“

Už zase si tam připadal nemístně. Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že leze Yennefer do revíru.

„Nic,“ nahodil okamžitě úsměv. Který samozřejmě vzhledem k jeho rozpoložení a unavenému pohledu působil značně nepřesvědčivě. Geralt se však nedal odbýt a dál znovu se přívětivě usmál.

„Běž se posadit. Já otevřu to víno. Jo, a zavolám pro tu pizzu. Máš nějaký zvláštní přání?“

„Ani ne, je mi to fuk.“

„Takže Havaj.“

Juliánův zděšený pohled mluvil za vše.

„Dělám si srandu, neboj. Vegetariánská s houbama zní dobře?“

„Jo. A už nikdy tohle nedělej,“ ukázal na něj Julián výhružně sklenicí.

„Co?“

„Nevtipkuj o ananasu na pizze.“

S těmi slovy se odebral do obýváku.

Do hajzlu.

Vonělo to tam jablky a skořicí, nejspíš kvůli několika vonným svíčkám, které byly zapálené na konferenčním stolku a v poličkách vedle televize. Která byla, jen tak mimochodem, obrovská. Místnost ovládaly tmavé barvy, díky kterým se obrovský prostor zdál o něco menší a útulnější. Julián položil skleničky na podtácky na skleněném stolku. Chystal se posadit na pohovku překrytou huňatou tmavohnědou kožešinou, ale jeho pohled upoutalo světlo. U stěny bez okna byl stolek, který zřejmě sloužil jako otevřená pracovna. Na obrovské obrazovce svítila dvě wordová okna. Julián věděl, že by neměl. Ale nedalo mu to. Opřel se o stůl a zahleděl se na obrazovku. Vlevo byl dlouhý, souvislý text ve francouzštině. V pravém okně byl text rozepsaný česky. Julián podobná okna vidíval na Geraltově monitoru i v práci, vždycky pozdě večer, když už ostatní odešli a on sám nadělával přesčas. Nahnul se k monitoru blíž a přimhouřil oči. Začetl se. Ne do originálu, ale do překladu.

_„… a tam, kde budeš ležet ty, budu já. Budeme my dvě a bude nám dobře. Svět se zastaví, když se naše ruce dotknou, gravitace přestane působit, když se tvá chodidla dotknou mých, a celý vesmír přestane dávat smysl, jakmile se opřeš o mé čelo tím svým. Zapomeneš, zapomenu, zapomeneme. Nebude to láska. Bude to něco mnohem hlubšího, pro co ani jedna z nás nikdy nenajde ta správná slova. Nikdy se nevezmeme. Nikdy spolu nebudeme žít. Ale kdykoliv se tvá chodidla dotknou mých, budeme vědět, že…“_

„To není nic pro tebe.“

Julián se musel setsakramentsky držet, aby nevyjeknul, jak se lekl. Prudce se otočil a spatřil Geralta, v jedné ruce lahev vína, ve druhé vývrtka i s korkem, a velice, velice vážný výraz ve tváři.

„Omlouvám se,“ řekl Julián. Odstoupil od monitoru a s provinilým výrazem se protáhl kolem nasupeného Geralta. Posadil se na pohovku a předstíral, že se nic nestalo. Geralt položil lahev na skleněný stolek s trochu větší vehemencí, než sám počítal, a Julián znovu jen tak tak nevyjekl, jak se rány polekal. Geralt nakráčel k počítači, práci uložil a vypnul monitor. Posadil se do křesla, založil ruce na prsou a nasupeně na Juliána hleděl.

„To je Marcheterre,“ rozčísl trapné ticho Julián. Neptal se. Byl si na sto procent jistý. A Geralt o tom evidentně nechtěl mluvit. Takže Julián samozřejmě věděl, že by o tom mluvit měl.

„Překládáš Belle Marcheterre,“ rýpnul znovu.

„Do toho ti nic není,“ odvětil suše Geralt.

„Ale jo, je. Podařilo se ti dostat licenci? Jak jsi ji ukecal?“

Viděl, že v Geraltovi všechno vře. Nechtěl o tom mluvit. Bolelo ho to.

„Myslel jsem, že nechce, aby na její texty kdokoli sahal.“

Geraltův pohled byl čím dál víc plný nenávisti.

„Byla by to pecka, kdyby jí vyšel první překlad zrovna do češtiny. Amíci by se z toho posrali.“

Geralt byl napnutý jako struna.

„Týjo, dokážeš si představit, jak pak budeš slavnej?“

„Tak to řekni,“ vyštěkl Geralt z ničeho nic. „No, zeptej se mě. Jakto, že po takové době někdo svěří překlad zrovna _mně?_ Jak si vůbec můžu dovolit překládat další knížku? Kde v sobě beru tu drzost po tom všem sahat zrovna na Marcheterre?“

„Geralte?“

„Co?!“

„O čem to mluvíš?“

„Nedělej se. Nedělej, že o mě nic nevíš. Myslíš, že nevidím, jak na mě v kanceláři pořád koukáš?“

Julián se tiše zasmál.

„Koukám na tebe, protože jseš pěknej chlap.“

Geralt se zarazil.

„A laskavě se ztiš, nebo probudíš Ciri.“

Geralt několikrát na prázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu. Zvedl se a odešel do kuchyně. A Julián čekal. Dosáhl přesně toho, čeho chtěl. Geralt začal mluvit. I když ne zrovna taktně. Nalil si sklenku vína, opřel se na pohovce, a prohlížel si fotky na poličkách mezi knihami a různými překladatelskými cenami, které patřily jak Geraltovi, tak Yen. Trvalo notnou chvíli, než se znovu ozvaly Geraltovy kroky. Posadil se zpět do křesla a upřeně hleděl na Juliána.

„Omlouvám se.“

„Omluva přijata,“ kývnul Julián. „Chceš o tom mluvit?“

„Ne.“

„Ale já jo, takže to vyklop.“

Geralt mlčel.

Julián taky.

Koukali si do očí.

Geraltovi zacukalo v oku.

„Fajn.“

Julián uvnitř radostně zahalekal. Jackpot. To máš za to, že mě taháš z práce a ještě se mi snažíš zlepšit život, holomku jeden.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem na tebe křičel,“ zamumlal Geralt. „Jseš ještě… Nedošlo mi, že jseš moc mladej na to, aby sis něco z toho pamatoval.“

„Z čeho?“ nahnul Julián hlavu na stranu.

Geralt si povzdechl.

„Podívej, já vím, že vy tlumočníci jste extra soutěživí. V překladu nejde ani tak o soutěživost, jako spíš o závist. Já… jsem kdysi začínal jako překladatel beletrie.“

„To mě nepřekvapuje, ten text je fakt skvělej.“

„Nepřerušuj mě.“

Julián si zamknul pusu na zámek a rychle se napil.

„Podařila se mi úžasná věc. Měl jsem velké štěstí a vychytal jsem v začátcích Alfreda Thélialda. Jeho knížky se mi líbily, tak jsem donutil nakladatelství, aby koupilo licenci a začal jsem ho překládat. Moc se neprodával. Ale po pěti letech měl velký průlom. _Stoka_ dostala Ovida a šla na dračku. A s tím i moje překlady. Najednou mě všichni znali a mohl jsem si vybírat z nových titulů, měli jsme s Yen na překladatele až nechutně moc peněz, prostě… To bylo neskutečný. A pak na Thélialda praskly všechny ty prasárny a nechutnosti…“ Geralt si prohrábl vlasy a v křesle se nahrbil. Najednou Juliánovi připadal takový nějaký… menší. „Překladatelská komunita neodpouští chyby. A ještě víc neodpouští úspěch.“

„Zavařili ti to, co?“ špitl Julián. Geralt kývnul.

„Začali mě s Thélialdem spojovat. Dokonce vyšlo několik článků o tom, že sdílím jeho pohled na svět a názory, že jsme dobří známí a další takový řeči… Já se od něj samozřejmě hned snažil distancovat. Dokážeš si to představit? Já a nácek? Ale to distancování se těžko prokazuje, když někomu přeložíš patnáct bestsellerů, který ti zaplatily byt a živobytí na několik desítek let dopředu.“ Fíha. To si Julián nedovedl ani představit. „Nakladatelství mi přestaly posílat práci. Ba co víc, většina nakladatelství mi ani neodpovídala na e-maily. Nebyl jsem zvaný na konference, které jsem sám pomáhal zakládat. Yen kvůli tomu měla taky spoustu potíží. Čekal jsem, že se kvůli tomu rozejdeme, ale ona to ustála jako šampion,“ pousmál se. „Chtěl jsem s překladem skončit. Úplně. Prostě se od toho distancovat a začít dělat něco jiného. Ale Yen ví, že mě nic jiného vlastně nebaví…“

„Tak jsi začal dělat v agentuře? Jen jsi vyměnil krásnou literaturu za… návody pro IKEA?“

Geralt se tiše zasmál. „Jo. Tak nějak. Nejdřív mě to štvalo, tak jako to teď štve tebe. Ale dá se na to zvyknout. Je to fajn. Pomáháš lidem. A ve volným čase můžeš dělat, co chceš.“

„Třeba překládat Belle Marcheterre.“

„Třeba,“ kývnul Geralt. Chvíli mlčel, než si v hlavě zesumíroval, co chce vlastně říct. „Nemám od ní licenci. Nikdo ji od ní nemá. A nikomu ji nejspíš nikdy nedá. Ale naplňuje mě to. A kdyby existovala jen malá, úplně nicotná možnost, že by můj překlad někdy někdo vydal… To mi stačí.“

„Myslíš, že už by to lidi skousli?“

Geralt pokrčil rameny. „Nejspíš ne. Ale mě už je to taky nejspíš jedno. Prostě jen chci, aby měli lidi co číst. Marcheterre si to zaslouží. A lidi si zaslouží ji. Hlavně teď, když jde všechno na světě do prdele…“

Geralt seděl v křesle a zíral do země. Jeho pohled byl vyrovnaný, lehce se usmíval, ale Julián viděl, jak smutný byl jeho pohled. Jak moc mu na tom záleželo.

„Dík, žes mi to řekl.“

„Promiň, že jsem na tebe křičel,“ omluvil se ještě jednou Geralt. „Nezasloužíš si to. Nemohls to vědět.“

Julián se zachechtal.

„Co je?

„Geralte. Učíme se o tobě ve škole.“

Geralt vytřeštil oči. „Cože?“

„Hned v prváku v teorii. Měli jsme o tobě celou jednu hodinu. O tom, jak s tebou překladatelská komunita vyjebala, a jak si všichni musíme dávat pozor, aby se nám nestalo to stejné.“

„Ale… Počkej, takže…“

„Nevím, jak v ostatních městech, ale minimálně Olomouc stojí za tebou,“ kývnul Julián. „Rozebírali jsme tvoje staré překlady. Nikdo neumí pracovat s jazykem tak, jako ty. Všichni tě strašně obdivujou. Nehledě na to, že po tobě všecky prvačky okamžitě jedou,“ ušklíbnul se.

Geralt zrudl. V jeho pohledu se mísilo překvapení, stud a naštvání. A Juliána zachránilo jen to, že Geraltovi zazvonil telefon. Přijel poslíček s pizzou.

***

Od toho večera byl Julián pozván ke Geraltovi a Yen domů celkem třikrát. V neděli, protože Ciri potřebovala znovu pohlídat a Geraltovi značně pomáhalo, když na to nebyl sám, v pondělí, protože Yen pořádala malý (nelegální) večírek, po kterém u nich Julián přespal na gauči, a ve středu, protože Yen omylem nakoupila skoro čtyři kila hovězího, které bylo nutné spotřebovat, a tak byl Julián pozván na večeři. Večer spolu skončili na podlaze v obýváku, Yen si složila hlavu Geraltovi do klína, nohy si natáhla na klín Juliánovi a vytáhla z černého koženého psaníčka od Gucciho jointa. Do čtyř ráno koukali na opakování Silvestrů s Menšíkem.

Julián se probudil s rozepnutou a vykasanou košilí, hlavou složenou na Geraltově rameni a s rukou pohodlně zaklíněnou v Yennině výstřihu.

„Ježíši,“ zamumlal. Co nejopatrněji se sesbíral, aby ani jednoho z nich neprobudil, dal se aspoň trochu do kupy a vykradl se z bytu ven. Bylo půl sedmé a ulice byly ještě vesměs prázdné. S rukama zabořenýma do kapes podzimního kabátu pochodoval chladným ránem a přemýšlel. Těch posledních pár dnů bylo… jiných. Jasně, pořád byl nevyspalý, ale ne proto, že by do noci pracoval. Snad poprvé od doby, kdy začal studovat, se někde uvolnil a byl v pohodě. Mluvil s lidma o něčem jiném, než o politice a práci. Pomáhal hlídat dítě. Jedl normální jídlo, nejen mraženou pizzu, ramen a těstoviny s kečupem, za což se hodně často nenáviděl, ale co mohl nadělat, když na nic jiného neměl čas. Povzdechl si. Bylo toho na něj asi vážně trochu moc. A byl Geraltovi s Yen vděčný za to, že se ho z toho marastu snažili dostat. Jenže se zároveň pořád cítil strašně. Protože se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že ke Geraltovi cítí… co vlastně? Nebyl si jistý, jestli to bylo jen fyzické, nebo jestli v tom byly nějaké city, ale to bylo prašť jak uhoď. Jediné, co ho zajímalo, bylo, že to nebylo fér. Vůči Geraltovi, vůči Yen, vůči jemu samotnému. Užil si u nich pár hezkých dní, ale asi bylo na čase na jejich příští nabídku odpovědět ne.

Zastavil se na přechodu a zadíval se na hodinky. Byl čtvrtek. Měl volno. Ale to neznamenalo, že měl zas až tak _úplné_ volno.

***

Geralt postával na chodníku před malým sálem, který k umělecké škole přistavěli teprve před třemi lety. Vešla se do něj sotva padesátka diváků, ale na menší koncerty nižších ročníků to bohatě stačilo. Tedy, pokud si zrovna někdo jako Coën nepozval celou vzdálenou rodinu a kolegy.

„Pořád nic?“ pohladila ho po paži Yennefer. Měla na sobě černé pouzdrové šaty s roláčkem. Vlasy měla vyčesané do vysokého nedbalého drdolu a na uších se jí houpaly velké diamantové náušnice, ke kterým ladil náramek na levé ruce. Bylo jí jedno, že jde o koncert malých dětí. Pořád to byl _koncert,_ a jí bylo jedno, jestli šlo o operu nebo falešný řev místní trampské legendy Postřeleného Píta. Prostě přišla reprezentovat. A vypadala zatraceně sexy. Geralt, který se snažil, aby ji nezahanbil, a oblékl si proto alespoň své nejhezčí kalhoty a černou košili s kravatou, ji pohladil po hřbetu ruky. Smutně se usmál.

„Třeba ještě přijde. Znáš ho, občas chodí pozdě.“

Geralt ji políbil na tvář. „Běž dovnitř, je zima. Za chvilku budu u tebe.“

„Jasně. Ale pospěš, už budou začínat.“ Yen mu ještě shrnula vlasy za uši a odkráčela na pekelně vysokých podpatcích zpátky do sálu.

Geraltovi zavibroval telefon. Urychleně ho vytáhl z kapsy.

_Julián: [promiň]_

_Julián: [jseš venku?]_

_Julián: [chtěl bych ti něco říct]_

Geralt na zprávy chvíli nevěřícně koukal. Nakonec se mu ale podařilo vzpamatovat se.

_Geralt: [Jseš někde poblíž? Už to bude začínat.]_

„Jo, já vím,“ ozval se za ním udýchaný Julián. Kupodivu vyběhl ze sálu.

„Jak ses sem dostal?“ podivil se Geralt. Julián měl na sobě společenský tmavomodrý oblek a svítivě žlutou košili s velkými oranžovými květy. A vypadal značně nervózní.

„Víš, já jsem vám to nikomu nechtěl říkat…“ spustil. „Ne že… Jako, no, ne že bych vám nevěřil, jen mi prostě přišlo, že vám do toho nic není, jenže potom jste se ke mně všichni začli chovat tak hezky a já už nevěděl, jak vám to vlastně říct, jenže… Jenže ty ses mi pak svěřil s tím vším ohledně překládání a já jsem cejtil, že bych ti to taky měl všechno říct, jenže kdykoliv jsem se pak k tobě dostal, tak tam byla i Yennefer. Teda jako ne, že by mi Yen nějak vadila, je úžasná a mám ji rád, a vím, že ona mě má taky ráda, jen se prostě cejtim divně, když je poblíž, ale to je zase jinej problém, to můžeme probrat potom, ale prostě…“

„Juliáne,“ chytil ho Geralt za ramena. Donutil mladíka, aby se zastavil a zhluboka nadechl.

„Vypadáš jako Myšilov.“

Juliánovy manicky vytřeštěné oči se přivřely a na tváři se mu rozhostil lehký pobavený úsměv. Pod Geraltovým dotekem se konečně uvolnil.

„Pardon…“

„Takže. Co mi chceš říct?“

Otevřely se dveře.

„Juliáne,“ mávla na něj postarší žena. „Pohni.“

„Jo,“ zahuhlal Julián. „Tak… Po koncertu!“ vyhrknul a rozběhl se ke dveřím. Ještě stihnul zakopnout o schůdek, který k nim vedl, a vpadl dovnitř jako velká voda. Geraltovi nezbylo, než si povzdechnout a vydat se dovnitř do sálu. Byl to žalostný pohled. Všichni měli roušky, uvnitř bylo vedro, všem se špatně dýchalo a rodičové a prarodičové vypadali dost utrápeně. A to ještě nevěděli, jaké peklo v podání dětských umělců je vlastně čeká.

Posadil se vedle Yen právě včas. Zhasla světla a na malé pódijko vylezla ona postarší paní, tedy paní ředitelka, aby všechny rodiče a příbuzné dětí náležitě přivítala. Před jejich zraky se začala střídat řada malých interpretů, od flétnistek, po malé houslisty, až po tři malé chlapce s trubkami, kteří si naprosto epesně nedali Když jsem husy pásala. Geralt s Yen si to vyloženě užívali. Nebylo podle nich nic veselejšího než děti, které ještě nevěděly, co je to stud, a které se s ničím nepoměřovaly. Prostě vylezly na pódium, udělaly, co mohly, spokojeně se uklonily, zamávaly rodičům, a byly ty tam. Občas zvládly i spadnout nebo upustit nástroj, což Geraltovi a Yen takové večery ještě víc zpříjemnilo. Mezi posledními se na pódiu ukázala Coënova malá Maruška ve světle modrých šatičkách, jejichž volánky se jí vzadu zachytily za gumu punčocháčů. Yen s Geraltem se chytili za ruce a sjeli na židlích o něco níž, aby dívenka náhodou nepostřehla, jak se dusí smíchy. Vedle nich v úplně stejné pozici seděli Maruščini rodičové. Dívenka zahrála svoje Kočka leze dírou a Ovčáky čtveráky s takovým gustem, že když jí začal celý sál tleskat, posadila se a zahrála vše ještě jednou. A snad by jim dala ještě jeden přídavek, kdyby za ní nevyběhla paní ředitelka a neodtáhla ji pryč. Usměvavá Maruška ještě cestou zvládla zamávat mamince a ztratit na pódiu botu. Geralt za sebou uslyšel Lambertovo nadšené „Ještě, že to natáčím, za tohle mi na Maruščině svatbě utrhnou ruce“, zatímco Myšilov do bujarého potlesku křičel „JEŠTĚ JENDOU! PŘIVEĎTE JI ZPÁTKY!“. Paní ředitelka se v zákulisí chvilku s kýmsi dohadovala, než se jí podařilo nahodit dostatečně přesvědčivý úsměv a vyjít s mikrofonem zpátky na pódium.

„Pro letošní rok jsme si pro vás připravili ještě jedno malé překvapení. Jak jste si na chodbách naší školy zajisté všimli,“ zarazila se, „vlastně, asi těžko, vzhledem k tomu, jaká letos panují opatření. Ale určitě jste si to přečetli na programech.“ Povzdechla si. Dnešní večer si ve školní kronice rozhodně pořádně upraví. „Zkrátka a dobře, od letošního roku u nás na ústavu nehrají pouze děti, ale také jejich učitelé. Několik našich úžasně talentovaných vyučujících se dalo dohromady, aby mohli občasně na koncertech vystoupit a ukázat svým žákům, kam se mohou dopracovat, když budou pilně cvičit. Ráda bych vám tedy představila naše nové jazzové uskupení.“ Za paní ředitelkou začali nastupovat dospěláci, kteří po tolika dětech na pódijku vypadali komicky velcí. „Terezie Gröllová na příčnou flétnu, Tomáš Mladý na elektrickou kytaru, Bedřich Hanák na kontrabas, Stanislav Rus na bicí, a jsem velice ráda, že vám mohu představit nejnovější přírůstek v našem učitelském sboru, vítěze loňského ročníku mezinárodní soutěže jazzových pianistů Ellise Maralise, dámy a pánové, Marigold.“

Geraltovi pod rouškou spadla čelist až někam k parketám. Vlastně celé osazenstvo agentury sedělo v publiku jako opařené a jen nevěřícně sledovalo Juliána, který nakráčel s plachým úsměvem na pódium a posadil se za velké černé křídlo, za kterým před chvílí seděla Maruška. Tedy, všichni zas tak opaření nebyli. Coën s manželkou nadšeně tleskali a hvízdali, Yen Juliánovi vesele mávala, a její potlesk přehlušil jen Myšilov, který do potlesku agresivně křičel „TO JE MŮJ NEJLEPŠÍ KÁMOŠ!“.

Až teď začalo Geraltovi docházet, proč Marigold vždycky chodil do práce až odpoledne. A proč si nikdy nemohl poslechnout to skvělé jamování, které se ozývalo ze školy před polednem. Dopáleně se usmíval a poslouchal, jak se v sobě prolínají nejrůznější rytmy a melodie. Neuplynulo ani pár vteřin a naskočila mu po celém těle husí kůže. Julián byl neskutečný. Za křídlem vypadal ve svém živlu. Oči mu zářily nadšením, těkal pohledem po všech svých spoluhráčích a jeho ruce létaly po klaviatuře sem a tam, aniž by se na ně potřeboval byť jednou podívat. Improvizoval, byl nesvázaný, bavil se, užíval si každičký tón a každou malou vyhrávku. A jeho spoluhráči se bavili úplně stejně. Po jejich téměř patnáctiminutovém výstupu bylo v sále hrobové ticho. Až když se všichni postavili a se zářivými úsměvy se začali uklánět, propukl sál v bouřlivý potlesk. Nikdo z rodičů na takovou podívanou evidentně nebyl připravený a Geralt by se nedivil, kdyby většina úst pod rouškami byla stejně dokořán, jako ta jeho. Přidal se k potlesku. Spolu s většinou sálu se dokonce postavil. Když se konečně zase usadili, zadíval se nechápavě na Yen. Ta mu pohledem sdělila přesně to, co čekal. Věděla to. Jasně, že to věděla.

***

„Takže půlku dne učíš na ZUŠce? A pak jdeš k nám a do večera pracuješ u nás?“

„Hmm,“ kývnul Julián. Seděl na podlaze v Yennině kanceláři a ládoval se hranolkama, které koupili cestou v mekáči. „Ale jen letos. Příští rok dostanu starší děcka, takže budu muset pracovat na ZUŠce celý odpoledne.“

„Proč to proboha děláš?“ vydechl Geralt.

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Dvě takovýhle náročný práce… To nemůžeš dělat jen jednu? Aby sis aspoň trochu odpočnul?“

Julián se smutně usmál. „Ty dva poloviční úvazky mě vyjdou na vyšší výplatu, než jeden celej na ZUŠce nebo u vás.“

Vedle Geralta se posadila na zem Yen. Dávno odhodila vysoké podpatky, vlasy měla rozpuštěné a rtěnku slíbanou. Podala Geraltovi plastový kelímek s whisky, zatímco sama ze svého kelímku usrkávala mimosu. Přitulila se k němu a spokojeně zavřela oči. Z vedlejší kanceláře se ozýval soundtrack Pána Prstenů a na chodbičce spolu velice nahlas řešili Yarpen s Myšilovem, kdo by vyhrál rychlobruslařský závod na tři kilometry – Gandalf nebo Boromir. Bůh ví, proč si vybrali zrovna tyhle dva.

„Mám trochu… Trochu to finančně nezvládám,“ vysoukal ze sebe nakonec Julián.

„Co nezvládáš?“ zamračil se Geralt.

„Život.“

Julián byl rudý až za ušima. Evidentně to pro něj nebylo veselé téma.

„Podívej, já jsem… Prostě jsem vždycky chtěl bejt hudebník. To je asi jasný. Mám vystudovanou konzervatoř. Ale musel jsem ji dělat zároveň s vysokou z tlumočení, protože naši mi řekli, že si na to svoje hraní musím vydělat.“ Geralt mlčel a poslouchal. A čím víc slyšel, tím víc mu bylo Juliána líto. „Ne že bych tlumočení neměl rád, fakt mě to baví. Ale minulej rok jsem dostal příležitost dostat se na tu jazzovou soutěž. Už jsem jich pár tady v česku vyhrál, ale mezinárodní sešlost? To bylo úplně něco novýho. A taky to bylo v New Orleans.“

Yen obdivně zahvízdala. „Fíha. To je dálka.“

„No právě. Naši mi na to půjčili, ale, no… Prostě jim to nejsem schopnej splatit. Kor ne teď, s pandemií a se vším… Bylo to hrozně moc peněz a naši…“ Julián si povzdechl a prohrábl si vlasy. Měl na krajíčku. „Strašně na mě tlačí… Já… já je jako na jednu stranu chápu, chcou pro mě to nejlepší, ale… Ale prostě všechno teď stojí za hovno. Musím mít dvě práce, abych z nich vytřískal co nejvíc peněz, a i tak sotva zaplatím nájem. Všude se mi daří, a i přes to to prostě nestačí, já… Prostě teď úplně nevím, co se sebou dál dělat…“

Geralt a Yen si vyměnili pohledy. Pak se zadívali na Juliána a oba rozpřáhli paže. A Julián se nenechal dvakrát pobízet. Po čtyřech k nim dolezl a nechal se pevně obejmout. Cítil, jak ho Geraltovy paže pevně svírají, a jak mu Yenniny dlaně jemně přejíždí po zádech. Vyhrkly mu slzy.

„Zvládneš to,“ slyšel Yennin hlas těsně u svého ucha. „Jseš hrozně šikovnej. A talentovanej. Dostaneš se z toho a bude to zase dobrý, jen to teď musíš ještě chvilku vydržet.“

„Jo,“ špitnul. Na víc se nezmohl. Ucítil, jak Geraltův stisk ještě zesílil. A bylo mu všechno jedno. Cítil Geraltovo teplo a vůni Yennina parfému. Nechal se pohltit jejich těly, zavřel oči a po deseti letech se konečně naplno rozvzlykal.

Skončili, kde jinde, než u Yen a Geralta v obýváku na podlaze. Odsunuli skleněný stolek, zkouřili se, pustili v telce kanál s retro hudbou a za zpěvu Mumulandu od Kotvalda začali hrát Twister, který Yen vytáhla kdovíodkud. Dokonce i jindy rezervovaný Geralt se po chvíli začal smát jako puberťák, když si vesele složil hlavu na Juliánovo vystrčené pozadí. Kolem třetí ráno, poté co zvládli dát i jedno kolo Dostihů a sázek, během kterého se Yen s Geraltem málem rozešli (na jejich obranu, předem Juliána varovali, že jsou _opravdu_ soutěživí), na všechny začala padat únava. Julián se vyškrábal z podlahy a popadl ze stolku, který byl odsunutý v rohu, svou skleničku vína, jejíž obsah do sebe kopnul.

„Panstvo,“ prohlásil, „myslím, že je čas jít.“

„Kam bys chodil?“ zachichotala se Yen a rozvalila se na pohovce. Už byla dávno převlečená v pohodlných legínách a tílku.

„Můžeš přespat tady,“ usmál se ze země Geralt. I ten měl na sobě volné tričko a tepláky.

„Né, to je v pohodě, mám to jen kousek.“

„Juliáne,“ řekl Geralt trochu důrazněji. „Můžeš tady _přespat_. _S náma_.“

Julián jen mávnul rukou a hlasitě zívnul.

„Jste moc hodní, oba! Ale uvidíme se zejtra v práci. Čau mňau, dobrou noc, a buďte na sebe hodní!“

Sice mu notnou chvíli trvalo, než našel boty, ale nakonec se mu podařilo z bytu vymotat.

Jen co sjel výtahem do přízemí, zapípal mu telefon.

Y _ennefer: [Juliáne. To jsem já, Yen. Vrať se.]_

_Julián: [zapomněl jsem něco???]_

_Yennefer: [Geralt se s tebou chce vyspat, tupče.]_

_Julián: [přestaň mi nadávat]_

_Julián: [počkej co??????????,]_

_Yennefer: [Pojď. Hned.]_

Julián chvíli nevěřícně stál před výtahem a zíral na displej. Zkusil se štípnout. Jau. Cejtil to. Fajn. Takže to asi byla pravda. Ale co když ne? Co když se mu to jen zdá? Yen říkala, že ta tráva, co dneska stáhli, byla nějaká silnější. Kliknul na Yennino jméno a vytočil její číslo.

„Kde jseš?“ štěkla na něj Yen ze sluchátka.

„Mohla bys mi to, ehm, zopakovat? Mě ty písmenka na displeji trochu poletujou,“ zazubil se Julián.

„Praskej zpátky nahoru. _Prosím,_ “ Dodala.

A tak Juliánovi nezbylo, než se otočit, nastoupit zpátky do výtahu a vyjet do pátého patra, kde ho čekaly otevřené dveře. Yen ho okamžitě vtáhla dovnitř. Popadla ho za ruku a vedla ho do ložnice kolem koupelny, ve které podle zvuku jela sprcha a v té sprše byl nejspíš Geralt.

„P-Počkej, ty to myslíš vážně?“ vypískl Julián.

„Myslíš, že bych o takový věci žertovala?“ ušklíbla se Yen. Začala z postele sundávat ozdobné polštářky a srolovala z ní deku, která ladila k interiéru.

„Počkejpočkejpčkejčpoekjč,“ vykoktal ze sebe Julián. „Ale ty a Geralt… To nejde, já ti přece nemůžu to… no…“

„Spát s chlapem?“ zasmála se Yen. „No tak. Líbí se ti Geralt?“

„Jo,“ pípnul.

„No tak vidíš. On po tobě jede už od prvního dne, co ses objevil v práci. Jo, vím to, bavíme se o takových věcech,“ mrkla na něj. „Půjdu spát ke kamarádce. A vy si to spolu pořádně užijte. Jasný?“

„Ale…“

„ _Jasný?“_ zopakovala Yen výhružně.

„Jo,“ pípnul Julián.

Do ložnice vešel mokrý Geralt. Kolem pasu měl omotaný jen ručník a překvapeně zíral na Yen a Juliána. Tomu spadla čelist a zrudnul. Geralt byl ještě namakanější, než myslel. Ježíši Kriste, panenko na nebesích, je tohle fakt pravda?

„Mám pro tebe dáreček, lásko,“ usmála se sladce Yen a objala Juliána kolem ramen. „Půjdu spát k Sabrině. Tak si to pořádně užijte.“

Geralt se na ni děkovně usmál.

Yen se ještě nahnula Juliánovi k uchu.

„Má to rád tvrdě a dělaj mu dobře oplzlý řeči,“ zašeptala. Políbila ho na tvář, druhou hubičku vlípla na tvář Geraltovi, popadla jen kabát a kabelku a vydala se do noci. Julián za ní zíral s pootevřenou pusou.

„No do prdele…“ zašeptal.

„Že?“ přidal se Geralt.

Juliánovi najednou došlo, že vlastně stojí v ložnici s nahým Geraltem. Sjel tu horu svalů, co stála ve dveřích, pohledem, a na sucho polknul.

„Takžé…“

„Takže?“ zasmál se Geralt. Jemu nastalá situace evidentně nečinila žádné problémy.

„Fakt je to v pohodě?“

„Co?“

„No, že… My dva… A Yen…“

Geralt se pousmál. „Slyšel jsi ji. Máme dohodu. Všechno je v pořádku, nebude na tebe naštvaná, přeje nám to a ráno jí budeš muset všechno dopodrobna popsat.“

„Až tak?“

„Až tak,“ zazubil se Geralt. „Takže… By sis mohl odložit? Běž se vysprchovat, jestli chceš.“

„Jo. Jo, to by bylo fajn.“

Ani cestou do koupelny z jeho vysportovaného těla Julián nemohl spustit pohled. Čelně narazil do futer.

***

Nikdy by netušil, že si večer s někým tak moc užije. Hlavně by nikdy netušil, že je v něm tolik skrytého potenciálu. A že dokáže někomu dát až takhle moc do těla.

Vydrželi s Geraltem dobrá tři kola, během kterých vystřídali několik poloh. A v každé z nich Geralt reagoval jinak. Julián nechápal, jak někdo tak vyrovnaný a emočně stabilní dokáže být tak strašně moc _citlivý_. Stačilo mu pohnout se o centimetr, stačilo mu posunout Geraltovu nohu lehce stranou, stačilo se na něj jen o něco víc natisknout, a Geraltův hlas poskočil zase o něco víš. Geraltovo tělo se kolem něj zase o něco víc stáhlo. Geralt začal kňučet, že se brzy udělá. Geralt nebyl schopný slova. Geralt hlasitě sténal a hekal a jeho hlas byl z ničeho nic zase hluboký a hrubý. S každým polibkem cítil, jak ho k sobě Geralt tiskne pevněji a pevněji. A když pod ním Geralt zrovna ležel na břiše, dával si záležet na tom, aby se aspoň drželi za ruce. Julián samozřejmě nebyl na takovou akci připravený a neměl s sebou ani kondom. Geraltovi to z nějakého důvodu nevadilo. Julián se nejprve zdráhal, protože nechráněný sex bylo něco, před čím ho varovaly všechny školní učebnice, webové servery a dokonce i rodiče, ale s Geraltem… Cítil se v bezpečí. A doufal, že Geralt se cítí stejně. Navíc nejspíš nikdy nezažil nic tak pekelně sexy, jako když se do Geralta poprvé udělal a koukali si při tom do očí. Geralt ho držel za krkem, prsty zajel až do jeho vlasů a s pootevřenými ústy čekal. Čekal, a teprve ve chvíli, kdy se Julián po vyvrcholení byl schopný uvolnit, ho k sobě natiskl a dlouze ho políbil. Panenko skákavá, byl v nebi. A vzhledem k tomu, že se Geralt udělal jen z toho, že mu Julián zašeptal do ouška, aby mu říkal Marigolde, věděl, že Geralt je na tom úplně stejně.

Probudili se před osmou. A rozdali si to ještě jednou. A pak znovu v koupelně, když se snažili osprchovat, jen tentokrát se Geralt na oplátku vyřádil na Juliánovi. Geralta k Juliánovi, _k Marigoldovi_ , něco šíleným způsobem táhlo. Jakmile viděl kus jeho holé kůže, potřeboval ji políbit. Potřeboval se jí dotknout. Marigold na oplátku přejížděl prsty po Geraltových vyrýsovaných svalech a kňučel mu u ouška ve strachu, že by je přes koupelnové trubky mohli až moc dobře slyšet sousedi. Natisknutý zády na studené kachličky, s jednou nohou zdviženou a druhou sotva se špičkou dotýkající podlahy, v Geraltově pevném objetí, se pomalu ale jistě roztékal. S každým Geraltovým pohybem ztrácel pojem o čase a prostoru a nakonec, zrovna když se mu Geralt zakousl do ramene a s posledním přírazem se udělal, mu svět zmizel úplně.

Celkově vzato z toho večera a rána Geralt vyšel s poškrábanými zády a Julián s pokousaným krkem, který musel další den skrýt pod tmavozeleným rolákem. Když došel do kanceláře, Geralt tam nebyl. A tak se uvelebil ve svém křesle, zapnul počítač a pustil se do práce. Až po dobré hodině ucítil pevný stisk na rameni. A polibek ve vlasech.

„Čau,“ zazubil se a položil dlaň na horkou ruku na svém rameni.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptal se Geralt.

„Mhm, bez problému.“

„Yen s náma chce mluvit.“

„S oběma?“

„S oběma. Máš čas? Chtěla by se pak jít konečně naobědvat.“

Julián tedy práci zase nechal prací a o pár vteřin později v závěsu za Geraltem vešel do Yenniny kanceláře. Seděla za stolem. Vypadala úplně stejně zmožená jako všichni ostatní v kanceláři. Podle jejích ranních smsek strávila se Sabrinou zbytek noci ve strip klubu, kde rozházely půlku výplaty za svou oblíbenou společnici, které za poslední dva roky zafinancovaly léky pro syna a rovnátka pro dceru. Geralt se posadil na okraj Yennina stolu. Oba na něj upřeně koukali. Až mu z toho začalo být divně.

„Ehm. Udělal jsem něco?“ zeptal se pro jistotu.

„Mlč a kecni si,“ poručila mu Yen a ukázala na židličku, kterou Julián důvěrně dobře znal. Jako vždycky se teda posadil a čekal. Yen s Geraltem si vyměnili pohledy a Geralt lehce kývnul. Yen se zhluboka nadechla.

„Volala jsem tvým rodičům.“

„CO ŽES?!“ vystřelil Julián ze židle.

„Posaď se,“ chytil ho Geralt za rameno a zatlačil ho zpátky do židle. Ačkoliv nerad, Julián poslechl. Koukal na Yen s výrazem zrady a nejvyššího zděšení.

„Chtěla jsem si ověřit, jak to máš s tím tvým dluhem.“

„Tobě to tak budou povídat…“

„Řekla jsem jim, že jsem tvoje advokátka,“ zazubila se Yen. „Zpívali jak ptáčci.“

„Ježíši, z toho bude průser,“ zatvářil se Julián utrápeně.

„Podívej, věc se má takhle.“ Yen na stůl položila tlustý štos složek. „Prošla jsem tvoje účetnictví. Ne, prosím tě, neptej se, jak jsem se k tomu všemu dostala, buď tak hodný. Tví rodičové z tebe posledních deset let vyždímali skoro tři miliony. Tři. Miliony. To je strašně moc, Juliánku. Fakt hodně, hodně moc. A to nepočítám letošek.“

„Potřebovali to…“

„Pracoval jsi _od čtrnácti_ ,“ změnila Yen najednou tón. Mračila se na něj. Opravdu ošklivě se mračila. „Tví rodiče jsou bohatí. Mají velkou vilu na předměstí Prahy a ty bydlíš tady v polorozpadlé jedna plus jedničce.“

„Jako to proboha víš?!“ vypískl Julián.

„Neptej se, fakt se radši neptej,“ povzdechla si Yen. „Soused mi říkal, že jsi musel před měsícem prodat klavír.“

Juliánovi se od očí začaly hrnout slzy.

„Proč si prostě nemůžeš přiznat, že se k tobě chovají hnusně?“ zeptala se Yen smutně. „Vždyť jsi musel prodat _klavír_. A na ten sis vydělal sám.“

Julián pokrčil rameny. Zabodl pohled do země, do šedivého vzorovaného koberce, a zarytě mlčel.

„Juliánku,“ nahnula se Yen přes desku stolu. „Takhle to dál nejde. Vždyť se upracuješ k smrti.“

„Nikoho jinýho nemám,“ špitnul Julián.

Geralt si dřepnul si vedle něj. Vzal Juliána za ruku a políbil ji na dlaň. „Ale nemel hlouposti.“

Juliánovi se po tvářích rozkutálely slzy. „Nech toho,“ vytrhl mu svou ruku. „Ty máš Yen. Já… Já jsem se mezi vás neměl vůbec motat.“

Yen se rozesmála. „Motat? Mezi nás? Juliánku, ale vždyť my jsme rádi, že jseš mezi náma přimotanej.“

„Co?“ posmrknul Julián.

„Chceme, aby ses nastěhoval k nám,“ řekl Geralt. Znovu chytil Juliánovu ruku a setřel mu slzy z tváře. „Víš? Abychom mohli bydlet všichni tři spolu.“

„Všichni… tři?“ zamrkal Julián překvapeně. Sklouzl pohledem k Yen.

„Co sis myslel, že si Geralt přivede domů někoho, z koho nebudu něco mít i já?“ zasmála se. „No tak, nekoukej jak súva z nudlí. Opravdu si z tebe neděláme srandu.“

„Ale… Počkej, ale já vám nemůžu platit nájem v takovým bytě, na to přece nemám…“

„No tak nám prostě občas něco uvaříš,“ pokrčil rameny Geralt. „Nebo nás třeba vezmeš do kina.“

„Nebo seženeš trávu,“ zazubila se Yen.

Julián nevěřícně těkal pohledem mezi oběma svými zachránci.

„Myslíte to vážně? Fakt vážně vážně?“ špitl.

„Jo, Geralt s Myšilovem ti pomůžou odpoledne přestěhovat věci k nám.“

„Už dneska?!“

„No jasně, přece tě nenecháme v tý plesnivý díře,“ zamračila se Yen. „Divím se, žes tam ještě něco nechytil.“

Tomu nemohl oponovat.

„A máme prázdnou půdu. Když měsíc dva počkáš, zařídíme ti tam místečko s klavírem, abys měl kde zkoušet.“

Julián se chytil za hlavu. „Děláte si ze mě srandu? Musíte si ze mě dělat srandu. To není možný.“

Geralt se zasmál a popadl ho za tváře. Dlouze ho políbil.

„Ne. Ani trochu. Prostě se o tebe chceme postarat.“

Yen se zvedla, obešla stůl a pevně Juliána ze strany objala. „Máme tě rádi, Juliánku. A někdo, kdo vyhrál takovou velkou jazzovou soutěž přece nemůže učit na ZUŠce a překládat v blbým kanclu. Nějak to spolu všechno vymyslíme.“

Brzy se k jejich objetí přidal i Geralt. Vydrželi v té naprosto nepohodlné pozici celou věčnost, během které se Julián dokázal docela solidně vyfňukat.

„A teď,“ napřímila se Yen a přešla zase za svůj stůl. „Mám na tebe jednu otázku.“

„Jo?“ pípnul Julián.

„Máš rád LARP?“

Pokrčil rameny. Měl za sebou několik dětských táborů, které měly LARP jako hlavní náplň, ale to bylo léta zpátky. „Dlouho jsem na žádným nebyl, ale je to sranda.“

„Skvěle,“ rozzářila se Yen. „Tak tady máš scénář na dnešní večer. Pořádně si to pročti a pamatuj si, že neočekáváme nic než vynikající výkon, _Marigolde_.“

A vystrkala oba muže za dveře.

Julián se nevěřícně podíval na tlustou složku ve svých rukou. Otevřel ji a přečetl si nápis na první straně.

  1. _12\. 2020 – PRVNÍ NOC S JULIÁNKEM_



_Role:_

_Geralt – rytíř, který se ztratil v lese při honu na vlkodlaka_

_Yen – čarodějka, která polapila rytíře Geralta, který se jí toulal po lese_

_Julián – Geraltův přítel na cestách, který udělá cokoliv, aby svého přítele před čarodějkou ochránil_

Zaklapl složku.

„Do prdele.“

„Že?“ zachechtal se vedle něj Geralt. Pohladil Juliána po zádech a vydali se spolu zpátky do kanceláře.


End file.
